La Princesa Seremity
by May Abiatti
Summary: Seremity es la princesa de los Reinos Ocultos, por esas cosas del destino, su camino se cruza con uno de los demonios más fuertes y poderosos que existen, pero, ¿qué hará aquel demonio con una princesa?, y más si esta princesa es una ¿híbrida?.
1. La Princesa Seremity

**_La Princesa Seremity_**

**_Summary:_**

_Hace mucho tiempo, el Comandante Inutaisho, junto a un grupo de humanos, pelearon por las Tierras del Norte; éste, en señal de agradecimiento con aquellos humanos, les regaló un trozo de su Reino. Pero a Makoto, también le permitió casarse con su hermana, una demonio de la Raza de los Perros, llamada Seremity._

_Todo se mantuvo tranquilo, hasta que un grupo de demonios entró a los Reinos, en forma de venganza, su único objetivo, era acabar con Seremity, pero ya habían pasado unos años desde que vivía con Makoto, y tenía dos pequeños niños, Shinta, que era completamente humano, y Seremity, ¿una híbrida?_

_Al pasar los años, la pequeña Seremity se encuentra con Sesshoumaru, ¿qué hará aquel demonio de largas cabelleras, con una híbrida?_

_Tanto la historia, como los personajes de la serie anime/manga Inuyasha, pertenecen a su creadora Rumiko Takahashi; yo sólo los tomé prestados para desarrollar este relato, sin ánimos de lucro, con el único fin de divertirme y divertir a quienes lo lean. El resto de los personajes insertados, como la historia en sí, me pertenecen. Cualquier alcance de nombre, ya sea con personas reales o ficticias, es mera coincidencia._

* * *

**_La Princesa Seremity._**

**_Capítulo uno: La Princesa Seremity._**

La presente historia que paso a relatarles, está ambientada en un país muy lejano, hace muchos años atrás; en el cual habitaban diferentes criaturas como: demonios, humanos y mezclas entres estos, los llamados híbridos, quienes eran odiados por la mayoría de los que pertenecían a sus medias razas.

Al norte de este país, se encontraban dos reinos, los cuales eran limítrofes entre sí. Estaban protegidos de cualquier demonio por un campo de energía muy poderoso, ya que el mismo Inutaisho lo creó; éste los mantenía totalmente desconectados del mundo exterior, sólo tenían relaciones entre sí. Únicamente los reyes de cada país sabían del otro mundo más allá de las fronteras de los reinos, o eso era lo que pensaban.

Uno de los reinos era gobernado por el Rey Phillip, quien tenía dos hijos: el Príncipe Nathan que era el mayor y el Príncipe Ethan. El Rey Phillip, a pesar de ser un humano, peleó valientemente junto con el Comandante Inutaisho en una de las batallas para proteger el Reino del Norte, por eso, le regaló un pedazo de tierra protegido por su campo.

El otro reino, era gobernado por el Rey Makoto, que fue el esposo de la hermana del Comandante, Seremity. Que al igual que Inutaisho, era una demonio completa perteneciente a los Demonios Perros.

Makoto, al igual que Phillip, fueron soldados que pelearon al lado del Comandante y su hermana; en el momento en que Seremity y Makoto cruzaron sus miradas, quedaron completamente enamorados uno del otro, y al paso del tiempo, se casaron.

Para que el Rey Makoto y la Señora Seremity tuvieran el permiso del Comandante para estar juntos, el Señor Inutaisho puso una condición, la cual fue que si tenían algún hijo que saliera híbrido se lo entregarían para entrenarlo como un demonio puro, ya que él sólo tenía un hijo, Sesshoumaru, el cual odiaba a los humanos y aún más a los híbridos, así que no podrían contar con él para protegerse en caso de que algún demonio pudiera traspasar el campo, a lo que Makoto y Seremity accedieron.

Nació el primer hijo del Rey Makoto, el cual era completamente humano y fue bautizado con el nombre de Shinta, en honor al padre del Rey Makoto. Pasaron tres años y nació otro hijo del Comandante, Inuyasha, pero a diferencia de Sesshoumaru, era un híbrido, también ese año, unos pocos meses antes de que Inuyasha naciera, la pequeña Seremity llegó al mundo, fue llamada así por honor a su madre.

Al momento de nacer la pequeña, la Señora Seremity se dio cuenta que era una hibrida, al recordar la promesa que le hicieron a su hermano, y viendo que era una niña, decidió dejarla como humano, usando un antiguo hechizo —que era el mismo que ella tenía—, para que la gente del reino no se dieran cuenta que era una demonio.

Pero, justo el día que iban a bautizarla, unos demonios traspasaron el campo y atacaron a las personas, la Señora Seremity protegió con su vida a sus hijos. Mientras el Rey, peleaba más lejos del castillo, protegiendo a su gente, le informaron que una gran cantidad de demonios había logrado traspasar la muralla que separaba el castillo del pueblo, corrió a ver a su esposa y sus hijos, pero no alcanzó a llegar a tiempo, la Señora Seremity murió en sus brazos.

Las últimas palabras que le dijo Seremity a Makoto, fueron que por favor no la revivieran con Colmillo Sagrado, su tiempo ya había acabado y a pesar de tener dos pequeños hijos, sentía que quería descansar, que no se preocupara que siempre estaría con ellos, y diciendo su último _"te amo"_, murió. Al pasar unos días, llegó el Señor Inutaisho al reino, al enterarse de la petición de la esposa de Makoto, no se pudo negar. Conoció a su sobrina, pero con el dolor que sentía por la perdida de su hermana no reconoció su mezcla de sangre, por lo tanto, no se la llevó para entrenarla. Creó un nuevo campo, mucho más resistente al anterior, y se marchó.

A los pocos meses después el Comandante murió, sin saber jamás que había tenido una sobrina hibrida.

Pasaron los años, el Rey Makoto y el Rey Phillip hicieron un pacto, el cual consistía en que sus dos hijos menores se casarían para unificar los Reinos Ocultos, que era como ellos denominaban sus territorios, y tener más protección, pero ellos nunca se conocieron hasta el día en que Seremity decidió ir a conocerlo.

Cuando se enteró de aquel compromiso, ya habían pasado quince años de la muerte del Comandante y nadie había notado que Seremity era una híbrida, a veces su padre se asombraba ya que era más fuerte que la mayoría de sus soldados y les ganaba con facilidad, pero después pensaba que ellos la dejaban ganar. Seremity siempre fue una niña distinta a las demás, no le gustaba andar haciendo lo que hacían las otras, ella prefería salir a explorar, leer las antiguas leyendas de los reinos, volverse más fuerte que su hermano, ya que Shinta se había convertido en el mejor soldado de la milicia, la que tenían en caso que el campo llegase a fallar, o si en algún caso una banda de asaltantes osase penetrar sus dominios. Se había vuelto una chica muy fuerte y casi ninguno de su edad podía ganarle e incluso a su hermano le estaba costando trabajo derrotarla.

Cuando Seremity cumplió quince años, el Rey Phillip fue a visitar a su viejo amigo y a conocer a la pequeña Princesa que se casaría con su hijo Ethan. Llegó en la noche, conversó largo rato con el Rey Makoto y se fue a la habitación que le habían preparado, al día siguiente el Rey Makoto le comentó a su hija que el Rey Phillip había llegado a conocerla y a fijar la fecha de la boda de ella con su hijo, Seremity se encontraba en el jardín conversando con su mejor amiga, la que la había acompañado a todas las travesuras que se le habían ocurrido y además era la prometida de su hermano.

—Seremity, tengo algo que decirte —dijo el Rey Makoto.

—Dime papá —contestó Seremity—, ¿Qué quieres que haga ahora? —preguntó mirando a su padre con astucia.

—No quiero que hagas nada, ¿por qué me dices esas cosas? —reprochó su padre haciendo que Seremity sonriera—. Sólo vengo a decirte que el Rey Phillip está aquí y quiere conocerte —respondió el Rey, que quería a esa niña más que a su propia vida.

—¿A mí? ¿Por qué? —indagó confundida por la petición de su padre, ya que nunca había visto al Rey y le parecía extraño que de pronto se lo presentarán.

—Porque cuando eras pequeña él y yo decidimos que tú y el Príncipe Ethan se iban a casar cuando fueran más grandes y ha llegado la hora —informó el Rey, sabiendo que si no le decía la verdad, su hija no lo dejaría tranquilo.

—Pero papá, ¿el Príncipe también vino? —consultó curiosa por conocer al que sería su prometido.

—No, él no vino, Phillip vino a poner fecha para la boda y nada más —respondió el Rey mirándola a los ojos.

—¿Y me piensas casar sin siquiera preguntarme? —preguntó de manera confundida y algo enojada—. Tú me dijiste una vez que yo sólo me podría casar con alguien que fuera más fuerte que yo, ¿cómo sé que este Príncipe es más fuerte sin siquiera conocerlo?

—Es un trato que tenemos desde hace tiempo y no se puede romper. Ahora anda a arreglarte para después ir a comer y conozcas al Rey Phillip, además te dije eso sólo para que no te enamoraras de otro, ya que ibas a sufrir mucho si lo hacías —diciendo esto y dándole un beso en la frente el Rey se marchó.

Antes de la comida Seremity fue presentada ante el Rey Phillip, el cual la encontró muy parecida a su madre y muy bonita diciendo que era perfecta para su hijo, la boda se fijo para un mes más, aunque Seremity no lo aprobó, logró cambiar de dos semanas a un mes. Mientras comían y hablaban de la boda Seremity se mantuvo callada y pensativa, su padre y su hermano estaban algo preocupados pues la conocían bien y sabían que algo estaba planeando.

Después de la cena el Rey Phillip partió a su reino, y la Princesa Seremity se fue a su habitación a descansar y a seguir planeando lo que tenía en mente. El día siguiente sería crucial en su idea, y debía contarle a su fiel acompañante sus planes.

—Susume, necesito que me ayudes —le dijo Seremity a su amiga.

—¿Qué se te ocurrió ahora? —preguntó con tono algo burlón.

—Ya sabes que me comprometieron con el Príncipe Ethan, ¿cierto? —habló mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en la enorme habitación.

—Sí, claro yo estaba contigo cuando tu padre te lo contó —respondió con el mismo tono burlón.

—Y también sabes que no me casaré con alguien que sea más débil que yo —continuó hablando sin dejar de caminar.

—Sí, también lo sé —suspiró lanzándose de espaldas sobre la cama de Seremity.

—Pero, no conoceré al Príncipe hasta dentro de un mes, cuando sea nuestra boda —musitó al dejarse caer a un lado de su amiga.

—Sí, ¿Qué quieres hacer? —preguntó algo cansada y cerrando los ojos.

—Si él no viene hacia mí, nosotras iremos a él —contestó sentándose en la cama con una sonrisa maliciosa y torcida.

—Ahora sí que estás loca. Además no creo que nos dejen —miró a su amiga con algo de miedo por la expresión en su cara.

—¿Cuándo hemos pedido permiso para ir algún lado? —indagó mirando a Susume de manera amenazante.

—Pero, no es llegar e ir —respondió rápidamente, al ver los ojos de Seremity con ese brillo que conocía a la perfección cada vez que se le ocurría algo, para la mayoría imposible de hacer.

—Esto será lo que haremos, primero buscaremos la ropa de hombre que nos poníamos para ir a ver a mi hermano a la Academia Militar, que aún está guardada aquí —mientras decía esto se dirigió hacia el ropero y sacó un bolso con algo adentro—. Ves, aquí está el tuyo y aquí el mío.

—Y después qué, ¿tú crees que nos abrirán las puertas así como así? —preguntó Susume aún con la esperanza que a Seremity se le quitará la idea.

—Tranquila tengo todo planeado, iremos en misión de embajadores para hablar con el Príncipe, ¿te acuerdas que en la entrada hay un soldado?, a él le preguntamos por su superior, ya que lo único que sé del Príncipe es que es el general de su ejército —mientras decía esto se probaba el traje de soldado, para verificar que aún le quedará bien—. Si no nos quiere llevar nos metemos por la muralla y listo ya que es del mismo alto que la de nosotros y estamos acostumbradas a saltarla, ¿o no?

—Tú crees que es fácil, pero recuerda aquella vez que quisimos entrar y nos mandaron de regreso al reino —dijo Susume dejando su ropa de lado y volviendo a lanzarse de espalda a la cama.

—Ten confianza esta vez lo lograremos, partimos mañana a primera hora, hoy te quedarás a dormir conmigo, debemos irnos antes que la mayoría de las personas del castillo se levanten —la princesa sonaba muy convencida de su idea.

—Está bien, pero después si nos mandan devuelta a casa, y todos se dan cuenta de lo que quisimos hacer tú tendrás que darle las explicaciones a mi mamá ¿está bien? —preguntó Susume levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose al enorme ropero que tenía Seremity—. ¿Para qué tan grande? —susurró al abrir la puerta.

—Trato hecho —contestó mientras caminaba en dirección a su amiga—. Ya sabes —sonrió—, para toda la ropa lujosa que uso.

Ambas se miraron y rieron a carcajadas, ninguna usaba ropa lujosa, a lo más, alguna vez para ocasiones especiales. Sacaron las ropas de cama para Susume, dejaron todo listo en la habitación y continuaron con el resto.

Estuvieron todo lo que quedaba del día, planeando lo que harían y preparando un pequeño equipaje, con cada movimiento que hacían fuera de la habitación, el Rey Makoto las observaba y pensaba ¿qué se les habrá ocurrido ahora?

Al otro día se levantaron más temprano que de costumbre, se pusieron los trajes de hombre y partieron en busca de los caballos, que habían dejado ensillados la noche anterior, salieron del castillo, de la urbe y recién montaron, eran aproximadamente cuatro horas de viaje, así que cuando dejaron atrás el reino se detuvieron para descansar y comer algo ya que no lo hacían desde el día anterior.

* * *

_Continuará...._


	2. El Príncipe Ethan

**_La Princesa Seremity_**

* * *

**_Capítulo 2: El Príncipe Ethan_**

Al llegar al reino del Rey Phillip, se encontraron con el soldado que está en la entrada.

—¿Qué les trae por aquí? —Les preguntó escudriñándolas con la mirada.

—Venimos a hablar con el Príncipe Ethan, y nuestros asuntos son privados —contestó Seremity poniendo voz de hombre.

—Está bien los llevaré adentro —el soldado se dio la vuelta e indicando a los extraños el camino a seguir.

—Ves te dije que esta vez funcionaría —susurró Seremity a Susume en el oído cuando el soldado se dio media vuelta para guiarlas hacía el castillo.

Caminaron por un rato y se detuvieron delante de un gran cuartel de paredes de piedra, con una gran puerta de madera y a los costados colgaban los estandartes del reino, azules con un escudo con dos espadas cruzadas en color dorado.

—Esperen aquí —les ordenó antes de desaparecer al entrar por la puerta.

Al rato salió con otro soldado, pero de más alto rango, se notaba por las condecoraciones que tenía en su uniforme, además de que éste era distinto; era un hombre joven de no más de diecisiete años, alto, pelo castaño claro y ojos grises, espalda ancha y contextura normal para un soldado. Se dirigió hacia donde estaban ellas y les dijo:

—El Príncipe Ethan no se encuentra en el castillo —su tono era prepotente y miraba a Seremity a los ojos—. Si tienen algo que decirle, díganmelo a mí.

—Primero que todo —dijo Seremity dirigiéndose hacia el soldado—. ¿Quién eres tú?

—Yo también debería preguntar eso —respondió burlesco—. ¿Por qué te debo decir quién soy si tú aún no te has presentado? —Una sonrisa torcida se le dibujó en el rostro, sin dejar de mirar a la princesa.

—Debo saber quién eres antes de dejarte un mensaje para el Príncipe y debo saber si eres de confianza —habló con tono amenazante, clavando su mirada en los ojos grises del soldado.

—Está bien, te diré: soy el segundo al mando, después del general Ethan mi nombre no lo sabrás, hasta después que me digas el tuyo —continuó hablando con burla.

—Pues, mi nombre no te lo diré y el mensaje será en privado —contestó al soldado mientras miraba al guardia de la puerta que aún seguía junto a él.

—Como quieras —respondió, le hizo una seña al vigía para que volviera a su trabajo y les indicaba a ellas que lo siguieran.

Las llevó a un lugar distante del castillo, donde había mucha vegetación y casi nada de cosas creadas por los hombres y les preguntó si ese era un buen sitio para conversar, ellas asintieron.

—Venimos en representación de la Princesa Seremity —la voz de la mencionada rompió el silencio—. Aunque ella no sabe que nosotros estamos aquí.

—Y, ¿cuál es el mensaje para el general? —preguntó el soldado que las miraba algo extrañado.

—Dile a tú Príncipe que la Princesa sólo se casará con alguien que me logre vencer en una pelea —su mirada se mostró desafiante.

—Entonces, tú estás enamorado de ella y vienes a defender tu amor frente al general, o ¿me equivoco? —consultó, su voz ya no era burlona, sonaba más a preocupación y curiosidad.

—¡Te equivocas! —contestó algo sonrojada.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te sonrojas? —Se carcajeó sin despegar sus ojos de ella.

—Es nuestra amiga y venimos a probar a tu Príncipe a ver si es digno de casarse con ella —respondió rápidamente Seremity—. Hicimos una promesa cuando éramos niños y la cumpliremos.

—Pues, el Príncipe no está, así que hicieron su viaje en vano —dijo el soldado mirando extrañado a Seremity, algo raro le había notado en su voz.

—¿Cuándo llega? —preguntó Susume, al igual que Seremity poniendo voz de hombre.

—No lo sé, lo más probable es que llegue en tres días más —respondió el soldado sin dejar de mirar a Seremity.

—Y… ¿podemos esperarlo? —consultó esperando un sí por respuesta la princesa.

—Le diré a alguien que les prepare una de estas cabañas alejadas del castillo ¿les parece bien? —indagó el chico de ojos grises.

—Si —contestó la Princesa—. Nos parece excelente.

—Entonces los dejo —hizo una reverencia en señal de despedida, y se marchó.

Y así se fue el soldado a buscar algún sirviente para que preparara alguna cabaña para aquellos jóvenes. Les dieron la más alejada del castillo algo que les pareció extraño, pero que al rato olvidaron ya que sería mejor que el Rey Phillip no las viera porque las reconocería. Más tarde el soldado les llevó algo de comer, y ya en la noche, antes de dormirse se pusieron a conversar.

—Ten cuidado —le dijo Susume acomodándose en la cama.

—¿De qué me tendría que cuidar? —preguntó Seremity algo extrañada por lo que le decía su amiga.

—A mí no me puedes engañar o crees que no me fijé como mirabas al soldado —le regaló una mirada picara—. Ten cuidado porque tú estás comprometida con el Príncipe Ethan, y él es su mejor amigo por lo que pude notar.

—Entonces, viste mal, porque a mí no me interesa este soldadito como tampoco me interesa el Principito —respondió frunciendo el ceño—. Sólo me llamó la atención sus ojos, nunca había visto unos así, de ese color.

—Por eso se empieza, la mayoría de las veces, o no te acuerdas en lo primero que me fijé en tu hermano —suspiró al recordar a su novio de toda la vida—. Además aquel soldado no está nada mal —una pequeña risita escapó de sus labios.

—En realidad no lo está, pero en estos momentos eso no me interesa —mientras decía esto se empezó a acostar con una cara de tristeza—. Tú más que cualquier otra persona, sabe que yo lo que quería era ir a aquel lugar, recuerdas, ¿cuándo salimos y pasamos por una especie de campo invisible?

—Ya lo sé, pero en la vida no siempre se tiene lo que uno quiere —diciendo esto se acostó y se dio la media vuelta—. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches —contestó Seremity mientras se acomodaba en la cama junto a su amiga.

Susume se quedó dormida al rato después, mientras que Seremity no logró conciliar el sueño hasta bien entrada la noche. Al otro día, el soldado amigo del Príncipe, les llevó temprano en la mañana desayuno, si no es porque Susume estaba despierta las habría descubierto.

Se quedaron en la casa, no salieron en toda la mañana, por temor a encontrarse con el Rey, pero ya en la tarde, Seremity no aguantó más estar encerrada y decidió salir; Susume no se sentía muy bien, así que se quedó en la casa.

Seremity caminó cerca de la cabaña que le habían prestado, teniendo cuidado de no encontrarse con el Rey Phillip, pero se encontró con aquel soldado.

—Buenas tardes —dijo el soldado haciendo una pequeña seña con la mano a Seremity.

—Buenas tardes —respondió con una reverencia—. ¿Sabe usted ahora con seguridad cuándo llega el Príncipe Ethan?

—Sí, ahora lo sé —contestó—, llegará dos días antes de la boda.

—Pero, eso es mucho tiempo, yo no puedo esperar tanto —la princesa frunció su ceño en señal de molestia.

—Si no puedes esperar, rétame a mí —le sonrió el chico.

—Yo sólo debo enfrentarme al Príncipe Ethan —respondió cortante.

—Si me vences a mí, será como su fuera a él, ya que ambos somos igual de fuertes —añadió el soldado—. Además, yo le diré que no es digno de casarse con ella ya que tú me venciste y si sigue con la idea, pelearas con él. ¿Te parece?

—No puede ser, yo sólo debo pelear con él —dijo algo desanimada al ver que no conocería al Príncipe—. Ya que él se convertirá en su esposo, no tú, lo siento pero no puedo —se dio la vuelta para ir a la casa cuando siente que le tiran una piedra, se da vuelta y ve al soldado dispuesto a lanzarle otra—. ¿Qué te pasa?

—De todas maneras tendrás que pelear conmigo —contestó el soldado al ver que había logrado llamar la atención de aquel desconocido—, si te enfrentas al Príncipe, ya que todos los que lo encaran deben pasar por mi primero.

—Si eso es lo que quieres —le dijo Seremity mientras le daba un golpe en la cara—, lo tendrás.

El soldado intento devolverle el golpe, pero Seremity lo esquivó, se llevaron así un rato uno tiraba un golpe y el otro lo esquivaba, Seremity trataba de no hacerle daño, aunque inconscientemente, de repente uno que otro llegaba a su destino.

El soldado era realmente fuerte, por lo general a Seremity no le costaba pegarle a alguien, ya que por sus venas corría la sangre de un demonio, pero éste le estaba costando trabajo.

Hasta que de un momento a otro, cuando Seremity le lanzó un golpe al estómago, el soldado le tomó el cabello, que lo tenía amarrado como lo usaban los hombres para que no la descubrieran, y se le soltó, el soldado no se dio cuenta ya que lo que quería era botarla con un golpe en las rodillas por atrás. Al darse cuenta de esto Seremity intentó agarrarse el cabello, pero no pudo ya que tuvo que defenderse para no caerse, perdió el equilibrio y cayó cerca del río arrastrando hacia el suelo al soldado que se fue encima de ella, al tratar de afirmarse, se agarró de él y lo botó olvidándose del cabello que ahora lo tenía suelto, además, donde el soldado cayó encima le abrió un poco la chaqueta dejando notar la blusa que tenía debajo y la forma de sus atributos femeninos.

—¡Eres una mujer! —exclamó con asombro.

—Eso es lo de menos —dijo Seremity algo sonrojada—. Debemos seguir con la pelea—intentaba soltarse ya que el soldado la tenía agarrada de los brazos.

Pero él no la escuchó, ya que no podía dejar de mirar los ojos de Seremity, pensaba muchas cosas en ese instante, no sabía nada de ella, pero en lo que más pensaba era en su boca _"¿qué sabor tendrá?"_ se preguntaba hasta que se atrevió y empezó a acercarse de a poco a la boca de ella.

Seremity no sabía que hacer no podía sacárselo de encima y él se estaba acercando mucho, además ella estaba comprometida y no podía sentir nada por él, o eso era lo que quería, pero no podía después de todo Susume tenía razón, le gustaba un poco aquel soldado.

Mientras él se acercaba, la respiración de ella aumentaba, sólo escuchaban los latidos de los corazones de cada uno, el sonido del río, el del viento, los ruidos de las personas, todos habían desaparecido, sólo existían ellos dos, hasta que al fin el soldado rozó sus labios con los de ella, primero la besó suavemente como si fuera un pétalo de rosa luego se volvió algo más intenso. Seremity respondió a ese beso y dejó que él la guiara, aunque sabía que entre ellos nunca podría haber nada, cuando el beso comenzó a ser un poco más apasionado, Seremity abrió los ojos y aprovechó que el soldado la había soltado para sacárselo de encima.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó el soldado confundido.

—Esto no puede ser, me tengo que ir —contestó confundida—. Dejemos la pelea como un empate —se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo.

—Pero, ¡espera! —gritó mientras salía tras ella.

—Susume, nos vamos —ordenó la Princesa al llegar a la casa—. Apúrate.

—Pero, ¿por qué? —consultó su amiga sin entender nada.

—Espera —interrumpió el soldado—. Dime tu nombre.

—No puedo —dijo Seremity dándole la espalda—. Vámonos —miró a Susume.

—Está bien —Susume al ver que Seremity no tenía el pelo amarrado, se paró y salió de la casa.

Salieron del reino a toda prisa, para buscar los caballos en que venían y montaron, ni siquiera se detuvieron para descansar se fueron directo a su casa, Susume no se atrevió a preguntarle a Seremity lo que había pasado, aunque ella se lo imaginaba con sólo ver la cara de su amiga y su pelo suelto, además había visto como la miraba el soldado mientras salían corriendo del reino vecino.

Llegaron a su hogar en la madrugada, dejaron los caballos en silencio igual que como los sacaron y se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, no hablaron en todo el camino, no tenían que hacerlo para decir lo que sentían, ya que eran como hermanas y se conocían tan bien que no era necesario decir lo que pensaban para que la otra lo supiera, se dieron las buenas noches y cada una partió a sus aposentos.

* * *

_Continuará...._


	3. ¿Quienes son Ustedes?

**_La Princesa Seremity_**

* * *

**_Capítulo tres "¿Quiénes son ustedes?"_**

Al otro día, el Rey Makoto llegó a la habitación de Seremity que aún estaba acostada, a pesar de ser mediodía.

—¿Te sientes mal? —Le dijo a su hija mientras se acercaba a su cama para sentarse.

—No —respondió sin mirarlo, con la cabeza aún escondida entre las sabanas.

—No lo viste, ¿cierto? —preguntó el Rey que ya conocía cada gesto de su hija.

—No lo vi —asomó la cabeza por entre las sábanas.

—¿Por qué estás tan triste? —Su padre intentó consolarla—. Si lo conocerás el día de tu boda.

—Es… —habló Seremity mientras se sentaba en su cama y agachaba la cabeza porque sentía que no podía mirar a su padre a los ojos—. Es que no quiero casarme con alguien a quien no conozco.

—Eso no se puede cambiar tú lo sabes bien, cuando lo conozcas no querrás separarte de él —su tono de voz sonó animoso, para alegrar a su hija—. El Rey Phillip me dijo que es el General de su ejercito y es muy valiente, está dispuesto a pelear con cualquier cosa, contar de proteger a los Reinos Ocultos, tú conoces mejor que nadie las historias sobre los Reinos y sabes que pueden ser atacados por seres más poderosos, necesitamos muchos soldados para acabar con ellos.

—Pero, yo también puedo proteger el reino sin tener que casarme. Aunque sé que debo hacerlo, no quiero —mientras decía esto las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos y en su mente sentía el beso de aquel soldado. Miró a su Padre, lo abrazó y estalló en llanto.

—Sé que no quieres pero… —fue interrumpido por Seremity.

—Lo haré papá, pero lo único que te pido es tiempo para conocerlo un poco antes de casarme —le dijo a su padre mirándolo a los ojos.

—Está bien —respondió el Rey al ver a su hija llorar—. Le diré a Phillip cuando lleguen que pospondremos la boda unos días.

—Gracias papá —abrazó con más fuerza a su padre.

Luego se levantó, fue a darle explicaciones a la madre de Susume, como lo había prometido y a conversar con su amiga le tenía que contar lo del beso y de lo que le dijo su padre, además su hermano había dicho a su padre que se quería casar luego con Susume y eso le había dado mucho gusto y no podía esperar para contárselo, aunque no debía.

Los días que quedaban para la boda pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya era el día en que llegaría el Príncipe Ethan y al fin ella lo conocería, pero estaba más emocionada porque volvería a ver al soldado.

Las trompetas sonaron anunciando la llegada de la realeza del otro reino, cuando Seremity se encontraba en el patio cerca de la laguna, a la sombra de un árbol que había plantado su madre, ella siempre iba para allá cuando necesitaba sentir que su madre estaba con ella.

Había pasado un rato cuando decidió partir al castillo, pero se encontró de frente con el soldado.

—Nos volvemos a ver —dijo con la mirada fija en la Princesa—. Ahora pelearas con el Príncipe Ethan, aunque no creo que con esa ropa —observó a la princesa con ese vestido que le hacía resaltar su figura de niña un tanto crecida.

—No tengo tiempo para hablar contigo —habló cortante, debía ir al castillo.

—Pero, yo tengo algo que decirte —la detuvo agarrándola del brazo y la acercaba hacia él.

Justo en ese momento apareció Susume.

—Seremi… —dijo sin darse cuenta de que no estaba sola.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó con asombró el soldado—. ¿Acaso eres la Princesa Seremity?

—Eso no te importa —contestó Seremity mientras se soltaba del brazo y se dirigía hacia Susume.

—Lo siento, yo no sabía que… —alcanzó a decir Susume.

—De todas maneras se iba a enterar —la interrumpió Seremity—. Ahora será mejor que nos vayamos.

—Esperen —dijo el soldado—. Me voy con ustedes —y se instaló al lado de Susume.

Sin embargo, Seremity se fue lo más rápido posible dejando atrás a los dos. Al llegar al salón se encontraban allí el Rey Makoto, el Príncipe Shinta, el Rey Phillip y un joven muy apuesto, de ojos claros y piel trigueña y el pelo lo tenía de color castaño pero muy claro. Se presentó como el Príncipe Nathan, el Príncipe Ethan no se encontraba en el lugar.

—¿Dónde estabas? —Le preguntó Shinta—. ¿Y dónde está Susume?

—Estaba pensando en como va a cambiar mi vida después de esta semana y Susume viene ahí —le respondió a su hermano mientras buscaba al soldado con la vista ya que no venía con su amiga.

—¿Dónde se metió? —Le decía el Rey Phillip a su otro hijo justo cuando sonaron las trompetas anunciando que el Príncipe estaba a punto de entrar a la habitación.

—Al fin lo conocerás, Seremity —susurró Susume.

Las puertas se abrieron, dando paso a un joven apuesto de ojos grises, pelo castaño claro, un poco más oscuro que el de su hermano, de piel trigueña. Seremity se quedó mirándolo todo el rato mientras el Príncipe se dirigía hacía ella, cuando finalmente llegó le dijo:

—Es un placer Princesa, mi nombre es Ethan.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste? —preguntó Seremity mientras se soltaba de la mano del Príncipe ya que iba a besarla.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste tú quien eras primero? —respondió éste.

—¿De qué hablan? —susurró Shinta a su prometida.

—Él es el soldado —le dijo asombrada al ver lo que pasaba—. El soldado que besó a tu hermana.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó sin creer lo que oía—, no entiendo nada.

—Yo tampoco entiendo, y menos entiendo la reacción de Seremity —suspiró Susume con el ceño fruncido.

—Padre, no me siento bien —dijo Seremity que estaba a punto de llorar—, pido permiso para retirarme.

—Pero… —Rey al ver la reacción de su hija que sabía que quería llorar y si no la dejaba marchase se iría dejando a todos esperando, así que con un gesto asintió.

Seremity se dispuso a salir corriendo y Ethan salió tras ella.

—Me estoy acostumbrando a verte la espalda y a salir corriendo tras de ti.

—Lo siento, pero yo no me casaré contigo —contestó sin voltear a mirarlo.

—Pero, soy yo, yo sé que sientes algo por mí —le tomó la mano para que dejara de correr.

—¿Qué sabes tú de mis sentimientos si ni me conoces? —reclamó Seremity.

—Lo sentí en ese beso que nos dimos el otro día —mientras hablaba se acercaba a ella y le tomaba la otra mano—. Está bien yo te mentí, pero tú también lo hiciste.

—Si tú me hubieras dicho quien eras, yo también lo hubiera hecho —le dijo ya a punto de llorar.

—Yo quería saber si mi futura esposa estaba enamorada de alguien, cuando el guardia me dijo que habían llegado dos hombres de este reino yo pensé que era tu novio o algo así y por eso les dije que era un simple soldado quería saber sus intenciones —cada vez que hablaba se acercaba más y más hasta tenerla tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración, con las manos sobre su cintura.

—Sólo quería conocer quien se casaría conmigo —susurró Seremity mientras ponía sus manos en la cintura del Príncipe.

En ese momento Ethan la abrazó y ella correspondió el abrazó. Mientras a Susume le caían las lagrimas que deberían de haberle caído a Seremity, los otros no entendían que pasaba.

En ese instante entraron unos tipos, Seremity y Ethan se encontraban casi al lado de la puerta cuando paso esto.

—Vaya, vaya, nos volvemos a encontrar Princesita —le dijo el jefe de la banda llamado Katsuyo mientras le hacía señas al resto del grupo para que entraran.

* * *

_Continuará...._


	4. Amo Sesshoumaru

**_La Princesa Seremity_**

* * *

**_Capítulo cuatro "Amo Sesshoumaru"_**

Los bandidos entraron al salón, unos se fueron directo a los reyes, y otros a donde Susume y Shinta, mientras que Katsuyo y otros tres se quedaron con Ethan y Seremity.

—Esta vez, no te saldrá todo bien, Princesita —río el ladrón—. Yo ganaré.

—No lo creo —aseguró Seremity—, al igual que antes, no te llevarás nada de aquí.

—¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿Dónde están los guardias? —preguntó Ethan enojado al ver que lo tenían prisionero y ese hombre estaba molestando a Seremity.

—Tú no te metas niño, esto es entre ella y yo, ¿cierto Princesita? —Se burló mientras se acercaba a la mencionada y le tocaba la cara con el cuchillo para hacer enojar aún más a Ethan—. Vendrás con nosotros.

—Yo no iré a ninguna parte con ustedes que te…. —alcanzó a decir antes de ser interrumpida.

—Tú decides o vienes o lo matamos —le dijo mientras los que tenían a Ethan sacaron una daga y la pusieron en su cuello—. ¿Qué dices?

—Yo… —miró a su padre que no podía moverse, a su hermano que tenía de la mano a Susume quien lloraba, y a Ethan que le decía que no—. Yo me iré, pero si le hacen daño a alguien te juro que te arrepentirás, ya lo sabes.

—Vamos entonces Princesita, antes de que se nos haga tarde —dijo el ladrón con una sonrisa dibujada en su cara—. Espera nuestra carta, Makoto.

—¡Espera! —gritó y corrió donde su padre—. No importa lo que te digan no les des nada. ¡Prométemelo! —alcanzó a decirle antes de que la jalaran para llevársela. El Rey Makoto asintió.

—Nos vemos Principito —se burló Katsuyo al salir del castillo—, luego en tu boda.

La sacaron del castillo y salieron los ladrones, ya fuera del reino, al pasar la barrera de protección.

—Para qué me quieres si sabes que te hubieran dado lo que pedías para que nos dejaras en paz —dijo Seremity al ladrón para distraerlo un poco ya que estaba a punto de desatarse las manos, que se las habían amarrado a la montura del caballo.

—Lo sé, pero aunque tenga todo el dinero de tu padre no podré vengarme de ti —sonrió—, ¿o se te olvida lo que me hiciste?, por tu culpa casi muero, ¿recuerdas este lugar?, aquí fue donde me dejaste tirado a mi suerte.

—¿Tú creías que yo te iba a dejar entrar a mi reino y que robaras? —preguntó Seremity amenazante—. Yo creo que no, lo único que me quedó por hacer fue pelear para defender mi reino, pude vencerte, aunque me costó te dejé moribundo porque no me atreví a acabar con tu vida, yo no soy nadie para determinar eso, te abandoné lo más lejos del reino, aunque no fue mucho ya que yo también estaba herida y me costó trabajo regresar a mi casa.

—Pues, ahora te tocará vivir a ti lo que tú me hiciste a mí —se burló Katsuyo, riéndose de manera fuerte que los demás ladrones lo siguieran con la risa.

Llevaban horas cabalgando ya estaba amaneciendo, Seremity no había comido ni bebido nada durante casi todo un día y empezaba a tener fatiga, mientras los ladrones comían y bebían ella sólo miraba, pero a la vez pensaba en su padre, en su hermano y en Ethan, esperaba que estuvieran bien, pronto estaría de nuevo con ellos, se decía a si misma.

Algunos ladrones salieron a recorrer el lugar, habían escuchado algunos caballos y pensaron que los podían estar siguiendo y en efecto, el Príncipe Ethan no obedeció al Rey Makoto y salió con otros de sus soldados en busca de Seremity. Al escuchar esto la Princesa que ya había logrado desatarse, y al notar que sólo se habían quedado tres hombres, junto con el jefe, decidió irse de allí, así que le mandó un golpe a Katsuyo en el estómago, dejándolo con un dolor agudo y con un poco de tiempo para intentar subirse al caballo, con esfuerzo ya que no se sentía muy bien, los otros la atacaron y la botaron, se defendió y los dejó en el suelo, tomó el caballo de Katsuyo y empezó a subirse sin darse cuenta de que atrás estaba el jefe y le enterró un cuchillo.

—Lo que tú no te atreviste a hacer, lo haré yo contigo —le dijo mientras le sacaba el cuchillo sin antes darle una vuelta dentro del cuerpo de Seremity.

—Nunca … me ven…vencerás —le dijo con esfuerzo mientras se daba vuelta para darle un golpe en la cara que dio en el blanco, se subió al caballo y empezó a correr.

Sentía que la sangre le salía por todo el cuerpo y que se desmayaría en cualquier momento, después de un rato de cabalgar se dio cuenta de que Katsuyo la seguía muy de cerca. Intentó perderlo pero no lo logró, ella no conocía esos lugares y no sabía para donde ir hasta que llegó a un acantilado, aunque iba rápido alcanzó a frenar y doblar hacía la derecha, pero el ladrón le tiró un cuchillo al caballo que cayó cerca de la montura y la pierna de Seremity, asustando al caballo que se paró en dos patas botando a Seremity al acantilado.

Quedó colgando de una rama, la sangre seguía saliendo, la fatiga aumentaba cada vez más, sólo quería que alguien llegara a ayudarla.

—Vaya Princesita parece que tu única salvación soy yo —se burló el ladrón mientras le pasaba la mano para ayudarla.

Seremity no quería tomar la mano de Katsuyo, pero si no lo hacía caería por el acantilado hasta llegar al río. La parte de abajo del vestido se había enganchado con otra rama y ésta la tenía sujetada un poco más, ella pensaba que así lograría resistir hasta que llegara Ethan, pero el vestido empezó a romperse y su única salvación era aceptar la ayuda del ladrón.

—Vamos Princesa no querrás morir así, vamos dame el placer de acabar contigo con mis propias manos —Katsuyo aún seguía con la mano estirada.

El vestido no aguantó más y se rompió sólo quedó afirmada de la rama con sus manos, pero ya lo había decidido, no importaba cuanto durara, no le daría la mano al ladrón, no dejaría que él acabara con ella, no le daría ese gusto.

Aguantó unos instantes y empezó a sentir que se desmayaba hasta que cayó por el acantilado inconsciente.

—¡Maldición! —gritó mientras la veía caer.

—¿Qué pasó, jefe? —preguntó uno de los ladrones.

—Cayó por el acantilado sólo tenemos esto —respondió mientras le mostraba una parte del vestido que quedo enganchado en la rama—. Averiguaron si alguien viene siguiéndonos.

—No, no vimos a nadie.

—Estuve a punto de vengarme. ¡Maldición! Otra vez se salió con la de ella.

En esos momentos se escucharon unos caballos que se acercaban, eran Ethan y sus soldados que venían a rescatar a Seremity.

—Llegas tarde Príncipe —dijo Katsuyo que se vio rodeado—, ella acaba de morir —le enseño el trozo de vestido de Seremity—. Cayó por el acantilado, más bien dicho, se lanzó por el acantilado, parece que no quería casarse contigo ya que apenas supo que nos estaban siguiendo salió corriendo —dijo el ladrón con tono burlón.

—¡Mátenlos a todos! —gritó enfurecido Ethan y salió corriendo en dirección hacia el río—. Después se van donde el Rey Makoto y le informan lo que pasó.

La buscó por varias horas hasta que quedó agotado, durmió y al otro día continuó la búsqueda, así pasaron los días, las semanas, y los meses sin noticias de Seremity, hasta que llegaron los Reyes a buscar al Príncipe.

—Hijo —habló el Rey Phillip—. Es mejor que vuelvas a casa.

—Pero, papá yo se que ella está con vida —reclamó Ethan frente a la orden de su padre.

—Si ella está con vida volverá a casa —dijo el Rey Makoto—. Eso te lo aseguró siempre ha encontrado la manera de salir bien, en eso se parece a su madre.

—Está bien, pero… —suspiró sin poder decir más.

Mientras tanto en el río, Seremity se encontraba inconsciente después de haber caído del acantilado, cuando se despertó, en la orilla, la corriente la había arrastrado hasta allí, no sabía donde estaba y no conocía el regresó a casa, la herida del cuchillo ya había dejado de sangrar.

Se sentía débil, bebió un poco, se limpió la herida con agua y se puso un trozo de la parte del vestido de abajo que ya estaba toda rota, para que detuviera la sangre en caso de que sangrara mucho, y también para que se le fuera cerrando de a poco hasta cicatrizar, empezó a caminar en dirección río arriba y encontró un árbol con manzanas sacó algunas para comer y otras las guardó para después, luego buscó un lugar resguardado y se durmió.

Al otro día se despertó con los primeros rayos del sol y continuó su viaje, siempre había querido salir del campo, pero nunca se imaginó que lo haría de esa manera. Pensaba en su padre, en su hermano, en Susume, pero por sobre todo en Ethan, se preguntaba si estaría buscándola o si ya se habría rendido. Sin saber que la buscaba desesperadamente mientras ella apenas se podía mover para llegar a casa, fue sólo el destino que no los puso en el mismo camino durante los tres meses que Ethan estuvo buscándola.

Caminó durante unos días, no sabía cuantos, había perdido la noción del tiempo y cada vez se sentía más débil, no encontraba rastros de ningún reino y no sabía qué hacer.

A veces, veía en el camino extraños cadáveres unos más grandes que otros, ella sabía que se trataban de demonios o seres con poderes sobrenaturales, ya que conocía la historia del campo de energía que protegía los reinos, lo que no sabía era que su madre también pertenecía a esta raza y que ella llevaba algo de esa sangre en sus venas.

Caminaba casi todo el día sin saber a donde, a veces pasaban días sin que probara algo de comer y siempre atenta de que algún demonio pudiera atacarla.

Hasta que un día, llegó a un campamento abandonado, se notaba que hace tiempo, no encontró nada para comer, pero si unos uniformes de milicia, se puso el que mejor le quedó, se revisó la herida y volvió a ponerse un trozo de vestido para la sangre. Encontró también una espada, algo oxidada, pero se la dejó, aún le podría servir en caso de que algún demonio se le apareciera, esa noche durmió en el campamento.

Al otro día salió temprano con la idea de encontrar algo para comer, pero se encontró con otra cosa.

—Carne humana —dijo el demonio mientras se acercaba a Seremity—. Más bien ¡eres una híbrida! —gritó—, pero igual te comeré.

—¿Híbrida? —preguntó Seremity asombrada de ver a aquel demonio que parecía un oso gigante con tres ojos.

El demonio atacó a Seremity, pero ésta lo esquivó aunque le costó un poco ya que se sentía débil, sacó su espada y empezó a defenderse, logró cortarle una mano, pero el demonio la rasguñó el estómago dejándola lastimada gravemente ya que en sus garras tenía veneno, pero Seremity se había dicho que no moriría allí, que debía llegar a su hogar así que juntó toda su fuerza y en el momento en que el demonio oso fue a atacarla de nuevo le enterró la espada en el cuello acabando con éste, salió rápidamente de allí, pero no llegó muy lejos, en vez de seguir hacia el río, por donde la andaba buscando Ethan, se internó en el bosque donde cayó desmayada por la herida del demonio.

—Amo Sesshoumaru —dijo Jyaken—, ¿por qué se desvía? —pero éste no lo tomó en cuenta y siguió caminando.

Al rato después Jyaken vio más adelante que había una joven tirada y que de su estómago salía una especie de humo verde y sangre.

—Amo bonito ¿qué hace? —preguntó al ver que Sesshoumaru se dirigía hacia Seremity.

—¿Acaso no sientes? El olor de la sangre es igual a la de Seremity la hermana de mi padre, nada más que está mezclada con la sangre de humanos —Sesshoumaru miró a la joven con repugnancia por ser una híbrida—. Debe ser hija de Makoto con Seremity.

—Pero, amo bonito nosotros no tenemos nada que hacer aquí —refunfuñó Jyaken—. Es sólo una híbrida, no pertenece a nuestra familia.

* * *

_Continuará...._


	5. El Demonio más Fuerte

**_La Princesa Seremity_**

* * *

**_Capítulo cinco "El Demonio más fuerte"_**

En ese momento, Seremity hizo un gesto de dolor y llevó su mano al estómago, donde el veneno que salía, comenzó a purificarse, mientras, dos demonios se habían quedado observando. Extrañado Jyaken al ver a la joven realizar aquel acto, ya que tenía la apariencia de humano y no parecía híbrida, sólo se delataba por su olor de mezcla de sangre. Sesshoumaru miraba mientras ella, inconscientemente, se quitaba el veneno hasta que terminó, lo único que le quedaba, era la herida provocada por el oso de la cual emanaba sangre.

—Señor Inu…Inutaisho —dijo Seremity que empezaba a despertar, y vio a Sesshoumaru cerca de ella.

—No —contestó en tono cortante—. ¿Quién eres?

—¿Eres un demonio? —preguntó mientras intentaba sentarse con esfuerzo y tomaba la espada—. ¿También piensas comerme?

—Yo no me alimento de híbridos —respondió seriamente y con tono seco.

—¿Híbridos? ¿Qué es eso? —Frunció su ceño, a la vez que las palabras salían con esfuerzo.

—¡¿Te pregunte quien eres?! Acaso no escuchaste —gritó Sesshoumaru de forma prepotente.

—Me llamo Seremity, soy hija del Rey Makoto —dijo inmediatamente, porque no quería que el demonio la atacara.

—Llevas el nombre de tu madre —añadió un poco más tranquilo, pero sin dejar el tono serio.

—Sí —susurró dejando ver dolor—. Tú debes ser Sesshoumaru el hijo del Comandante.

—¡Qué insolente! Referirse así al amo Sesshoumaru, una híbrida como tú —le gritó Jyaken enfadado.

—¡Cállate! Jyaken —ordenó Sesshoumaru—. ¿Te puedes levantar? —Se dirigió a Seremity, un poco calmado.

—Creó que sí —musitó a la vez que intentaba levantarse, sin resultado, ya que la herida del estómago era bastante grande y sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría—. No puedo —dijo con tristeza instantes antes de caer con los ojos cerrados.

—Jyaken, quédate aquí —dijo Sesshoumaru a su sirviente, sin siquiera mirarlo.

—Pero, Amo bonito… —protestó Jyaken, aunque se quedó callado al ver la mirada de enojo que había en la cara del demonio—. Yo la cuidare amo, no se preocupe —al decir los ojos de Sesshoumaru cambio de enfado a querer matarlo, así que mejor se quedo callado.

Pasaron los minutos y Seremity despertó y vio que al frente se encontraba un pequeño ser de color verde y orejas puntiagudas, vestido con un traje color café. Al verlo se asustó, pero después recordó que se había encontrado con Sesshoumaru y Jyaken.

—Al fin despertaste, híbrida —le dijo enfadado porque tuvo que quedarse con ella en vez de ir con Sesshoumaru.

—¿Por qué me dices híbrida, si mi nombre es Seremity? —preguntó bastante enfadada ya que todos le decían así y ella no sabía que significaba—. ¿Qué es un híbrido?

—Tú eres una híbrida —contestó el pequeño ser—, porque eres hija de un humano y un demonio.

—¿Qué? —El asombr o se apoderó de la princesa, ya que ella no sabía que su madre era una demonio—. Estás equivocado, no puede ser mi padre es humano y mi madre…

—Tu madre, la Señora Seremity, era una demonio, por eso eres híbrida —interumpió Jyaken dándoselas de un conocedor de la historia.

—No, eso no es cierto —protestó confundida—. Mi padre me lo hubiera dicho —susurró con tristeza al recordar que le había ocultado que estaba comprometida con Ethan.

—La Señora Seremity —prosiguió Jyaken de manera de sabio—, era una demonio perteneciente a la familia de los Demonios Perros, era la hermana del Gran Comandante, padre de mi amo.

—¿Hermana del Señor Inutaisho? —preguntó Seremity aun más confundida—. Eso quiere decir, que Sesshoumaru y yo, ¿somos primos?

—¡No! —gritó espantado Jyaken—, mi amo y tú no son nada.

—¿A dónde fue Sesshoumaru? —cuestionó al percatarse que el demonio no estaba, sin tomar en cuenta las palabras del pequeño.

—¡Señor Sesshoumaru! Y la boca te queda donde mismo —gritó enojado, ya que no soportaba que siguiera hablando así de su amo—. No sé donde fue, sólo me dijo que me quedará.

Así se quedaron interrogándose, Jyaken le preguntó por qué conocía al Comandante y qué sabía de Sesshoumaru, a lo que la princesa respondió que pocos en su reino conocían las leyendas de la creación de los Reinos Ocultos y ella era uno de esos. Luego Jyaken quiso saber que le había pasado, por qué estaba en el bosque y no en su hogar, Seremity que se sentía muy mal le explicó a Jyaken todo lo sucedido con Ethan y Katsuyo, el demonio asombrado se decía así mismo que era una híbrida muy fuerte a pesar de tener apariencia totalmente humana, de a poco le fue tomando cariño a la conversación y terminó escuchando toda la vida de la princesa, ya sin aguantar más, Seremity volvió a desmayarse. Jyaken algo preocupado la recostó, ya que sólo estaba apoyada en un árbol, y se quedó cuidándola hasta que apareció Sesshoumaru.

—Amo bonito que bueno que llegó —le dijo Jyaken, pero éste lo ignoró y se acercó a Seremity.

—Jyaken, anda a buscar un poco de agua —ordenó con su frialdad típica.

—Sí amo, vuelvo en seguida —contestó y salió corriendo.

—Despierta —le habló a Seremity mientras se acercaba a ella, pero no hubo respuesta hasta unos minutos más tarde—. Cómete esto —ordenó seriamente, mientras le entregaba unas hierbas medicinales.

—¿Qué es esto? Para…. —protestó antes de ser interrumpida por Sesshoumaru.

—¡Qué te la comas! —gritó enfadado—. Te harán bien —musitó después más calmado.

—Amo bonito ya llegue con el agua.

—Ya era hora —dijo mientras tomaba el recipiente que traía Jyaken y ponía en el interior otras hierbas de olor fuerte y extraño—. Bebe esto —le entregó a la princesa el pequeño recipiente.

Seremity se comió las hojas y bebió el líquido, ambas con un olor muy fuerte y sabor amargo, lentamente fue tragando ya que sentía que se quemaba la boca cuando masticaba, esto provocaba desesperación en Sesshoumaru que la regañaba a cada instante. Seremity comenzó a sentirse más débil, pero Jyaken le dijo que era un efecto de las hierbas, hasta que se desmayó nuevamente.

—Ve a buscar más agua, Jyaken —dijo Sesshoumaru mientras sacaba más hierbas—. Pero, esta vez apúrate.

—Sí amo, vuelvo enseguida —contestó un tanto preocupado, aunque no quería aceptarlo—. ¿Por qué tendremos que ayudar a esta híbrida? Puede ser la hija de la Señora Seremity, pero no deja de ser una híbrida —murmuraba Jyaken mientras caminaba en busca de agua—. Acaso el Señor Sesshoumaru va a querer ayudar a sus parientes, ¡También lo hará con el tonto de Inuyasha! No puedo creerlo, aunque se ve muy mal, pobre, ha sufrido mucho, justo cuando iba a casarse. ¡Ah! ¡Pero qué estoy diciendo si sólo es una híbrida insignificante! Nunca me lo perdonaré. —Llegó al rió, tomó el agua y se marchó lo más rápido que pudo tratando de no botar ni una sola gota—. ¡Ya llegué Amo!

Sesshoumaru lavó las hierbas en el agua y le dijo a Jyaken que detuviera el recipiente, mientras él tomaba a Seremity y le habría la chaqueta, en la parte donde estaba la herida del oso, y se dio cuenta de que tenía amarrado un pedazo de género que se había roto con el rasguño, que apenas se sostenía. Tomó a la princesa para recostarla en el suelo y vio que tenía la espalda herida, así que agarró unas hierbas y se las puso en el lugar lastimado, al momento de hacer eso Seremity sintió que se quemaba por dentro. El demonio la volvió a recostar con la mirada al cielo, y empezó a ponerle hierbas en el estómago, provocando un dolor cada vez más intenso, aunque estaba inconsciente, podía sentir como iban quemando sus heridas para cicatrizarlas. Cuando Sesshoumaru terminó, la dejó acostada al lado de un árbol al cuidado de Jyaken, mientras él desapareció internándose en el bosque.

Seremity se durmió, mientras Jyaken la cuidaba hasta que el demonio volvió.

—Amo bonito —dijo Jyaken mientras se acercaba a donde estaba Sesshoumaru, apoyándose en un árbol—. Ya se durmió, ¿qué hará con ella?

Pero Sesshoumaru ni siquiera lo miró, aunque lo escuchaba. En ese momento Seremity empezó a llamar a Ethan en sus sueños, Jyaken corrió a verla y el otro la miró.

—Está llamando a su novio —añadió Jyaken mientras le tocaba la frente para ver si le había subido la temperatura y estaba delirando—. Su temperatura es normal —musitó comparándola con la de él.

—Su temperatura es de humanos, no es como la tuya —la indiferencia de Sesshoumaru distrajo a Jyaken que seguía midiendo la temperatura.

El pequeño ser decidió quedarse cerca de ella todo lo que quedaba de la noche, mientras Seremity seguía llamando a Ethan y a su padre. Para mantenerse despierto, Jyaken comenzó a contarle lo que le había dicho la princesa a su amo, aunque eéte, no le prestaba mucha atención, Jyaken le contó todo lo sucedido con Ethan, Katsuyo y el oso demonio que la tenía así de herida.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Seremity despertó encontró a Jyaken a su lado y a Sesshoumaru apoyado en un árbol.

—Ya despertaste —le dijo Jyaken—. ¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó mientras se acercaba para ayudarla a sentarse.

—Me siento mejor —contestó regalándole una sonrisa a aquel ser que se mostraba preocupado por ella—. Creo que la herida comenzó a cerrarse y ya no me duele tanto.

—¡Amo bonito! —gritó Jyaken—. Ya despertó.

Sesshoumaru había estado mirando cuando su sirviente la ayudaba a sentarse, pero ahora volvió a observar sin dirección.

—Es una híbrida Jyaken —dijo seriamente—, su capacidad de recuperación es más rápida que la de los simples humano.

—Se me había olvidado eso —suspiró mientras corría donde Seremity—. En unos días más estarás completamente recuperada.

—Gracias Jyaken por cuidarme —miró al pequeño demonio.

—¿Te puedes levantar? —indagó Sesshoumaru al acercarse a ellos.

—Creo que sí —dijo mientras empezaba a ponerse de pie—. Ahora si puedo aunque…

—Entonces vámonos —interrumpió Sesshoumaru sin siquiera mirarla.

—Pero, ¿a dónde? Yo tengo que buscar… —habló con preocupación.

—¡¿Quieres volver a tu Reino?! —gritó con un notorio enfando el poderoso demonio.

—Sí, claro que sí —suspiró con un poco de alivio—. Pero, no tienes porque gritarme —frunció su ceño y miró al ser con desafio en sus pupilas.

* * *

_Continuará...._


	6. Volviendo a Casa

**_La Princesa Seremity_**

* * *

C**_apítulo seis "Volviendo a casa"_**

Sesshoumaru se dio vuelta a mirarla al escuchar esto y Jyaken se quedó paralizado al ver la cara que le puso el demonio, pensó que ése sería el fin de la Princesa, después de todo de nada habían servido los cuidados _"nadie le responde así al Amo"_ pensó el verde ser.

Pero, Sesshoumaru se acercó a Seremity con una mirada de querer matarla, se paró en frente de ella, la observó y se dio la vuelta, la princesa no hizo ningún gesto, ni siquiera cuando el demonio le regaló aquel fulgor de sus párpados con la insignia de la amenaza inscrita en ellos, al contrario, no dejó de mirarlo para demostrarle que ella no le tenía miedo, al fin y al cabo, aquel la había ayudado.

—Si quieres volver a tu Reino sígueme, sino haz lo que quieras —le dijo Sesshoumaru un poco más tranquilo.

—Está bien —respondió Seremity mientras veía a Jyaken que aún estaba paralizado— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí —contestó Jyaken—. ¡Pero, qué estabas haciendo! —exclamó después—, nadie le habla así al Señor Sesshoumaru, menos si es inferior a él, como tú.

Al decir esto Sesshoumaru le puso una cara de querer matarlo, haciendo que Jyaken saliera corriendo a buscar las cosas de Seremity, mientras pensaba _"el Señor Sesshoumaru casi me mata por estar hablando con esta híbrida, será mejor que me mantenga callado"_. Tomó las cosas y se las pasó a Seremity y empezaron a caminar, con Sesshoumaru a la delantera y un poco más atrás Jyaken seguido de la princesa.

Caminaron por largo rato, Seremity comenzó, nuevamente, a sentirse mal, sus heridas aún no sanaban del todo y no había comido nada, se preguntaba si aquel demonio se detendría para saciar su apetito, pero por lo visto él no comía. Empezó a ver un poco borroso, sentía que su energía se agotaba y caería al suelo sin poder levantarse, así que tomó la espada y la utilizó como bastón, aunque el hambre seguía.

—Jyaken —musitó para que Sesshoumaru no la escuchara, aunque fue inútil—, ¿acaso ustedes no se alimentan? —diciendo esto cayó al suelo, intentó pararse pero las piernas le titilaban y decidió quedarse en el suelo.

—Amo bonito —habló Jyaken—. Creó que esta niña… digo híbrida tiene hambre ¿qué hacemos?

—Descansaremos un rato —ordenó Sesshoumaru y se sentó apoyado en un árbol.

—Pero, Amo… —añadió el pequeño demonio al no conseguir respuesta—. ¿Qué hacemos con ella?

—No es mi problema —contestó Sesshoumaru con la vista perdida—. Si tiene hambre que coma.

Al escuchar esto, Seremity junto todas las fuerzas, que aún le quedaban, y se puso de pie apoyándose en la espada, miró a su alrededor y algo que nunca antes le había pasado, sucedió, podía sentir el sonido y oler al río, sin percatarse de eso, fue en la dirección que sus sentidos le indicaban, al pasar por el lado de Sesshoumaru tomó la espada y se la guardó, para demostrarle que ella no era tan débil como él creía, aunque no aguantó mucho y un poco más lejos de donde estaba el demonio, la sacó y se apoyó en ella.

Al rato después Jyaken le habló a su amo.

—Amo Sesshoumaru y piensa dejarla sola, así como está, podría encontrase con algún demonio y…. —alcanzó a decir antes de ser interrumpido.

—¡¿Sientes algún demonio en los alrededores, Jyaken?! —preguntó Sesshoumaru bastante enojado.

—¡Eh! —susurró mientras buscaba con el olfato algún rastro de esos seres—. No, no siento nada entonces…. —fue interrumpido, nuevamente, por Sesshoumaru.

—No dijiste que era fuerte, ¡entonces no te preocupes y deja que ella resuelva sola sus problemas! —gritó el demonio, en un estado más tranquilo.

—Amo bonito, pero si le llegase a pasar algo —susurró temeroso Jyaken.

—¡Si tanto te preocupa la híbrida, ve y ayúdala! —Sesshoumaru ni lo miró al momento de contestarle de esa manera tan altanera.

Jyaken guardó silencio y se sentó cerca de su Amo, cuando escuchó unos pasos.

Mientras Seremity llegaba al río con dificultad, observó alrededor y vio un árbol de duraznos, _"encontré comida"_ se dijo algo aliviada porque no tendría que pescar o alguna cosa parecida, ya que la fruta estaba baja, pudo sacar varios sin dificultad, comió algunos y empezó a caminar en dirección a donde estaba Sesshoumaru. Mientras pensaba _"¿comerá Jyaken estas frutas? Ojalá sí, ya que llevo varias. ¿Comerá Sesshoumaru? ¡Ah! Qué me importa si come, después de todo ha sido muy poco amigable, aunque si no fuera por él, lo más probable es que yo…"_ Escuchó que Jyaken conversaba con Sesshoumaru y no quiso interrumpirlos así que se quedó callada. Pero, llegó justo cuando el demonio de blancas cabelleras le decía a Jyaken que fuera a ayudarla si tanto le preocupaba.

Al escuchar los pasos, el pequeño ser se puso de pie, sabía que era Seremity por su olor así que fue a encontrarla.

—Llegaste, veo que comiste y trajiste para después, que bueno así no tendrás que salir a buscar más —le dijo al mirarla.

—Ten, si quieres come algunos, pero deja para después —Seremity trató de no mostrar su enfado.

—Pero, yo no… —añadió Jyaken, mas la princesa no lo escuchó, ya que se dirigía hacía Sesshoumaru.

—Si tanto te molesta mi presencia, dime el camino hacía mi reino y no te molestaré más —frunció su ceño mientras se ponía frente al demonio.

—No le hables así, no ves que podría matarte con un sólo golpe —se interpuso Jyaken, mientras Sesshoumaru se ponía de pie y quedó mirando a Seremity.

—Si quiere matarme que lo haga —respondió a Jyaken, pero con sus ojos clavados en el otro demonio.

—Si ya estás bien, sigamos caminando —ordenó, mientras se hacía a un lado para seguir andando.

—¡Yo no voy contigo! —gritó Seremity a Sesshoumaru.

—Pero, qué dices que no ves que con nosotros estarás a salvó además… —dijo Jyaken que fue interrumpido por Sesshoumaru que se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia Seremity.

—Haz lo que quieras —habló importancia.

—Eso haré —se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar, pero antes—. Jyaken mis duraznos por favor.

—Toma —contestó mientras le entregaba los duraznos—. ¿Estás segura de lo que haces?

—Él no me quiere a su lado —suspiró mientras se levantaba después de haber recibido la fruta—. Jyaken ¿Tú sabes qué camino debo tomar?

—¡Ah! Ni siquiera sabes por dónde ir, además están tus heridas que aún no cicatrizan bien —exclamó Jyaken con algo de desespero—. Si le pides disculpas el Amo te dejara venir con nosotros —al oír esto, Sesshoumaru dio vuelta la cabeza para ver a quienes conversaban.

—No lo haré Jyaken… Aunque mis heridas no sanen todavía, están mucho mejor, ya han dejado de sangrar, pero… —susurró ya que el dolor aumentó donde tuvo que ir a buscar comida, sin haber descansado lo suficiente—. No te preocupes estaré bien y lograré llegar a mi reino.

La princesa volteó para empezar a caminar, pero se topó con la mirada fiera de Sesshoumaru que se acercaba a ella, y en su mano, se veía que brillaba algo verde.

—¡No lo haga Amo bonito! —gritó Jyaken al ver la actitud del demonio.

Al ver la reacción de Jyaken, Seremity comprendió que ese sería su fin, después de todo aquel ser la mataría y nunca más volvería a su reino, como tampoco vería a Ethan, en ese momento empezó a pensar en él, _"¿me estará buscando?", _se preguntó. Pero Sesshoumaru se le atravesó en su mente _"no le demostraré que le tengo miedo"_ se dijo así misma, justo cuando el demonio estaba más cerca, y las heridas se hicieron presentes con un dolor desgarrador.

En ese momento, de la mano de Sesshoumaru apareció un látigo verde y resplandeciente, Jyaken no creía lo que estaba viendo, su Amo iba a matar a Seremity, después de haberla cuidado.

Ya estaba muy cerca de ella listo para atacar, pero en vez de pegarle con el látigo…

—Agáchate —le ordenó.

Pero, Seremity cayó por el dolor de las heridas y quedó apoyada en las rodillas, mientras Sesshoumaru pasaba por al lado de ella para matar a un demonio que iba a atacarla cuando se diera la vuelta al momento de irse, con su látigo lo dejó destrozado.

Al ver esto, la princesa se arrepintió de lo dicho al demonio, él la había cuidado cuando estaba herida y ahora la había salvado, intento levantarse, pero su cuerpo no se lo permitió, estaba agotada, el esfuerzo realizado fue mucho para la condición en que se encontraba, a pesar de ser una híbrida su, cuerpo seguía siendo el de una humana, los duraznos se fueron al suelo, y su cuerpo los siguió con lentitud.

—¡No te desmayes! —gritó Jyaken, mientras corría hacia donde estaba ella, aún algo confuso con lo que había pasado.

Al escuchar a su sirviente, Sesshoumaru se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba con Seremity y dando un salto, llegó justo para tomarla antes de que cayera al suelo, la levantó en sus dos brazos y le dijo que la llevaría a su reino, pero ella no lo escuchó, ya que se encontraba inconsciente, la acostó en un árbol y él se sentó un poco más lejos.

—Jyaken recoge su comida —le dijo con tono de mando.

—Sí Amo —respondió mientras tomaba los duraznos que aún estaban buenos.

—Mañana le buscarás más —ordenó con seriedad.

—Sí Amo, como usted diga —contestó Jyaken que seguía recogiendo duraznos.

Al otro día, cuando Seremity se despertó vio a Sesshoumaru, pero no a Jyaken, y junto a ella los duraznos, agarró dos y se acercó al demonio.

Se sentó frente a él, y le extendió la mano con una de las frutas.

—Yo no como cosas de humanos —respondió fríamente, sin siquiera mirarla.

—Yo… lo siento —le dijo mientras retiraba la mano con el durazno, tampoco lo miraba.

Sesshoumaru la observó y vio que ella empezaba a llorar, pero la princesa se paró y se alejó de él, ya que no le gustaba mostrase débil delante de nadie, se secó las lágrimas y sintió que Jyaken venía en camino.

—¿Ya te sientes mejor? —preguntó Jyaken mientras le pasaba la fruta que había sacado.

—Sí —respondió Seremity—. Gracias por los duraznos.

—No me lo agradezcas a mi —añadió el pequeño ser—, el Amo bonito me mandó a buscarlos —terminó de decir a la vez que corría en dirección a donde estaba el resto de las frutas.

Seremity miro a Sesshoumaru, pero este se puso de pie y empezó a moverse.

—Vámonos —dijo serio.

—Sesshoumaru, espera —se interpuso la princesa, éste se dio vuelta y la miró a los ojos—. Yo… yo te quiero dar las gracias por haberme ayudado —clavó su mirada en él, pero no tuvo respuesta, Sesshoumaru sólo se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando.

El regreso se extendió por varios días, y cada vez que Seremity se sentía agotada, descansaban. Así hasta que llegaron a un claro del bosque cercano a su hogar.

—Ya vamos a llegar —dijo Sesshoumaru—. ¿Prefieres descansar o quieres ir a tu reino?

—Quiero volver luego a casa —respondió Seremity.

—Jyaken, cuando lleguemos al campo tú no podrás entrar, espérame afuera —ordenó a su sirviente.

—Como usted diga, Amo —respondió Jyaken fiel a su señor.

Siguieron caminando, Seremity se sentía cada vez más débil, pero el saber que pronto llegaría le daba fuerzas, hasta que ya no pudo más y se desmayó.

—Amo se cayó de nuevo —suspiró con frustración—. Justo ahora que estábamos a punto de llegar.

—Espérame aquí, Jyaken —agregó Sesshoumaru mientras tomaba a Seremity en sus brazos y se convertía en una esfera de luz, que se movió a gran velocidad hasta llegar al castillo del Rey Makoto.

El Rey, se encontraba sentado en su trono, aunque era bien de madrugada, su cara mostraba preocupación, cuando un fuerte viento recorrió toda la habitación y un extraño ser de cabello largo y blanco con destellos plateados, que vestía un traje blanco y una armadura, en el hombro derecho colgaba una especie de estola peluda, tenía una mirada fría y una media luna en la frente, en su rostro poseía dos rayas en cada mejilla.

—Es tu hija —le dijo el extraño—, la encontré en el bosque.

—Señor Sesshoumaru —musitó asombrado el Rey Makoto.

—Será mejor que la acuestes, está bastante herida —añadió fríamente el ser de cabelleras plateadas.

—Sí, sí claro —obedeció mientras tomaba a Seremity—. Señor Sessho… —pero, éste ya se había marchado.

* * *

_Continuará...._


	7. El Despertar de una Híbrida

**_La Princesa Seremity._**

* * *

**_Capítulo siete "El Despertar de una Híbrida"_**_  
_  
El Rey Makoto llevó a su hija a la habitación, donde la recostó encima de la cama para sacarle la chaqueta y los pantalones, luego la metió en la cama, le observó las heridas y se puso a llorar al ver a su pequeña niña con semejantes heridas, aunque ya casi habían cicatrizado.  
Después de eso, le acarició la cabeza y la besó en la frente, la arropó y se levantó de la cama. Tomó una silla y se sentó cerca de su hija, esa noche la pasó toda, lo que quedaba de noche, junto a Seremity que dormía tranquilamente en su cama.  
Al otro día Shinta andaba buscando a su padre, pero no lo encontraba por ningún lado, se acordó de que su padre últimamente se estaba dando por vencido y creía que Seremity ya no regresaría, aunque él y Susume siempre le estaban diciendo que volvería, tarde o temprano ella regresaría a su hogar, _"debe estar allí"_ se dijo Shinta y se dirigió a la habitación de Seremity.  
Allí encontró, sentado en una silla, cerca de la cama, a un viejo y demacrado Rey que había estado llorando por su hija perdida.  
—Padre —le dijo Shinta mientras intentaba despertar al Rey—. Padre, ¿Qué no ves que esto te hace daño?  
—¿Por qué me va a hacer daño cuidar a mi pequeña hija? —le dijo el Rey a Shinta que aún no se había percatado de la presencia de Seremity.  
—¿Qué dices? Si ella no ha vuelto, la locura te esta buscando y por lo que veo pronto te encontrara —le dijo Shinta muy preocupado a su padre—. No te des por vencido, Padre.  
—¡Abre los ojos Shinta!, mira la cama —le dijo su padre con una sonrisa.  
Shinta se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la cama de Seremity, y para su sorpresa la cama estaba ocupada, una joven de cabellera color castaño claro, largo y rizado de la raíz a la punta, dormía como si nunca antes lo hubiera hecho, su rostro mostraba tranquilidad y descanso, una pequeña sonrisa se veía en sus labios.  
—¡Seremity! —exclamó alegremente Shinta—. ¿Cuándo volvió? ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? —decía mientras se acercaba a su hermana, la besaba en las mejillas y unas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos verdes.  
—Regresó anoche —dijo el Rey—. Yo la estaba esperando, como siempre y llegó, aunque está herida, pero ya se le pasara.  
—¿Cómo? ¿Qué herida? ¿En dónde? —dijo Shinta preocupado, mientras la destapaba y veía su estomago con la cicatriz—. Pero papá, esto es muy grave, voy por alguien para que la revise.  
—Te dije que va a estar bien —le dijo el Rey mientras tomaba del brazo a su hijo para detenerlo—. Sólo deja que pasen algunos días. Ven, vamos, tiene que descansar.  
Así el Rey Makoto y el Príncipe Shinta salieron de la habitación de Seremity y se dirigieron hacía la laguna, en donde estaba el árbol de la madre de Seremity.  
—¡Debo avisarle a Susume! —exclamó Shinta—. Ella estaba muy preocupada.  
—Ya va a haber tiempo, hijo, relájate —le dijo el Rey.  
—Papá, ¿Llegó sola? —le preguntó Shinta algo confuso.  
—¿Ehh?, sí —mintió el Rey—. Solita, apenas podía caminar.  
El Rey no le podía decir a su hijo que Seremity había sido llevada al Reino por un demonio, ya que Shinta no sabía nada de eso, aunque él tendría que recordar al Comandante, estaba bastante crecido cuando lo conoció, lo único que sabía, era que el hermano de su madre había muerto tiempo después que ella.  
Caminaron por un rato en silencio, recorrieron todo el jardín como dos o tres veces, una que otra vez pronunciaban palabras y cuando lo hacían hablaban de las cosas que hacía Seremity cuando era niña, hasta que Shinta le dijo a su padre…  
—Voy a ver a Susume.  
—Está bien, ve a verla —le dijo el Rey—. Yo iré a descansar un rato.  
—Te hace falta dormir bastante, Padre —le dijo Shinta mientras caminaba en dirección a la casa de Susume.  
Al llegar allá le contó a su novia que Seremity había vuelto, con heridas algo extrañas pero había vuelto, Susume le dijo que quería ir a verla, pero Shinta le dijo que no, porque había que dejarla descansar.  
Mientras el Rey Makoto, fue a la habitación de Seremity, vio que seguía durmiendo y se fue a su habitación a descansar.  
Así pasaron los días, todos en el reino se enteraron que la Princesa había vuelto, los rumores llegaron hasta el Reino vecino, a oídos del Príncipe Ethan, pero ya era tarde para él y ella.  
Seremity durmió por tres días sin despertar, sus heridas ya casi habían sanado por completo, después de todo las hierbas que le había dado aquel demonio habían surgido efecto. Cuando despertó, encontró a Susume a su lado.  
—¡Despertaste! —exclamó su amiga mientras corría a abrazarla—. Nos tenias tan preocupados —dijo y las lágrimas comenzaron a caerles.  
—Estoy bien —le dijo Seremity—. Quiero darme un baño.  
—¡Tus heridas!, lo siento no me di cuenta —le dijo Susume mientras salía de encima de Seremity.  
—No te preocupes ya cicatrizaron —le dijo mientras se tocaba el estomago y sentía las cicatrices—. Ya no sangran.  
—Te ayudare a preparar el baño, espérame aquí —le dijo a su amiga.  
—Está bien, pero yo puedo sola, no estoy tan herida —aún así, se quedó sentada, pensaba en su hermano, en su padre, en Ethan y en Sesshoumaru.  
Mientras Susume preparaba el baño Seremity trataba de recordar como había llegado al Reino, recordaba que Sesshoumaru le había dicho que quedaba poco y ella había decidido seguir a pesar de que no se sentía muy bien, pero no recordaba más que eso.  
—¡Ya está listo! —le dijo Susume—, mientras te bañas te sacaré la ropa para que después vallas a ver a tu padre.  
Seremity se levantó y se dirigió al baño.

Mientras se bañaba pensaba en Ethan, Susume no le había dicho nada de él y tampoco sabía si iría a verla, no tenía idea de cuanto tiempo había pasado y se sentía confundida. Se recostó en la tina, cerró los ojos y se quedó así un rato, sin pensar en nada, sólo quería relajarse.

Cuando salió del baño encontró sobre la cama un vestido de color cyan, se lo puso y al rato después llegó Susume.  
—¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? —le preguntó.

—Desde que desapareciste, como seis meses —le respondió Susume mientras le ayudaba a amarrarse el vestido.  
—Y… Ethan ¿Ha venido? —le preguntó.  
—Ehh —dijo Susume que había terminado de amarrarle el vestido—. Si ha venido, se casó.  
Seremity al escuchar esto se sintió extraña, triste pero a la vez feliz, después de todo quería que Ethan encontrará la felicidad, pero nunca pensó que él la abandonaría así, aunque la imagen de Sesshoumaru se le vino a la mente y ella no sabía que hacer. Puso una cara de tristeza que Susume notó enseguida.  
—Te buscó por tres meses —le dijo al ver la cara de su amiga—. Luego tu padre y el Rey Phillip decidieron que dejara de hacerlo. Estuvo un tiempo que venía seguido a buscar noticias, pero un día dejo de venir y nos enteramos que el Rey Phillip había decidido casarlo con una muchacha de su Reino, al ver que tú no aparecías.  
—Ojala sea feliz —dijo Seremity con voz quebradiza.  
—Llegó un joven muy apuesto a ver a tu padre —le dijo Susume al rato después.  
—¿Sabes quien es? —le dijo Seremity sin darle importancia, aún pensando en Ethan.  
—No, nunca lo había visto, aunque es un poco extraño —le respondió Susume.  
—Extraño, ¿por qué? —le dijo Seremity mientras se sentaba en la cama y se empezaba a peinar.  
—Por su vestimenta y las marcas que tiene en el rostro —le dijo Susume.  
—¿Qué tiene su vestimenta? —preguntó Seremity algo curiosa.  
—Te lo describiré —le dijo Susume—. Es alto, el pelo lo tiene largo y blanco con destellos plateados, en su rostro tiene dos marcas en cada mejilla y si no me equivoco tiene una media luna en su frente y sus orejas, son puntiagudas y… —fue interrumpida por Seremity.  
—Sesshoumaru —dijo y se le cayó el peine—. ¿Qué hace aquí? Conversando con mi padre dijiste —dijo mientras se ponía de pie y empezaba a caminar en dirección a la puerta.  
—¿Lo conoces? —preguntó Susume.  
—Sí, en el camino te cuento —dijo Seremity y salieron de la habitación.  
Mientras se dirigían donde se encontraba el Rey Makoto, Seremity le contó a Susume quien era ese extraño y lo que había pasado, en un resumen bastante corto, pero entendible, Susume no lo podía creer.

Cuando llegaron al salón Seremity abrió las puertas y se encontró a su padre hablando con Sesshoumaru.  
Sesshoumaru había llegado de la misma forma en que llegó con Seremity, pero está vez quería hablar con el Rey Makoto, lo buscó por su olor y se dio cuenta que estaba en el salón principal, en donde hace unas noches había llevado a Seremity. El Rey estaba hablando con Susume, que había ido a avisarle que Seremity despertó y se estaba dando un baño. Al ver al demonio, el Rey le dijo a Susume que se fuera lo más rápido posible y que no le dijera nada a nadie, cosa que no hizo, y salió por atrás.  
—Señor Sesshoumaru —le dijo el Rey—. ¿Qué le trae por aquí? ¿Se le ofrece algo?  
—Vengo por tu hija —le dijo cortantemente.  
—Por Seremity ¿Por qué? —le dijo preocupado el Rey.  
—Es una híbrida —le dijo Sesshoumaru que se quería ir luego de ese lugar.  
—Pero… ¿por qué? —le dijo el Rey que no quería que se llevaran a su hija de nuevo.  
—Le dijiste a mi padre que entregarías a tu hijo híbrido, si nacía alguno —le dijo Sesshoumaru seriamente—. Yo la entrenaré.  
En ese momento Sesshoumaru da vuelta su cabeza y las puertas se abrieron.  
Seremity vio a su Padre hablando con el demonio que le salvó la vida, entró en el salón, Susume fue a buscar a Shinta. Mientras Seremity pasaba por al lado de Sesshoumaru y se dirigía a donde estaba su padre.  
—¡Papá! —le dijo Seremity mientras lo abrazaba—. Te extrañe mucho.  
—Yo también mi pequeña, yo también —le dijo el Rey.  
Seremity dejó a su padre y se dirigió a donde Sesshoumaru.  
—¿Qué haces aquí? —le dijo mientras miraba al demonio a sus ojos color miel.  
—Debes cumplir con lo que le dijiste a mí Padre —le dijo Sesshoumaru al Rey mientras le quitaba la vista a Seremity y se dirigía hacía el.  
—Papá, explícame de que habla Sesshoumaru —le dijo Seremity a su padre.  
—No seas descortés, es Señor Sesshoumaru —la regañó su padre—. Él viene por ti.  
—¿Por mí? ¿Por qué? —preguntó Seremity—. Pero, si tú me detestas —le dijo a Sesshoumaru.  
En ese momento llegó Susume y Shinta que entraron por atrás, se dirigieron a donde estaba el Rey, pero al ver la tensión del momento se quedaron en silencio.  
—Hija, debes irte con él —le dijo el Rey Makoto a Seremity que no entendía porque Sesshoumaru había ido por ella.  
—No entiendo nada —le dijo Seremity a su padre.  
—No hay nada que entender, eres una híbrida y serás entrenada por mí —dijo cortantemente Sesshoumaru.  
—Fue una promesa que yo le hice al Señor Inutaisho para que nos dejara casarnos a tu madre y a mí —dijo el Rey tristemente—. Pero, no sabíamos que tú eras una híbrida. Está siempre será tu casa.  
—¿Qué debo hacer? —le preguntó a Sesshoumaru.  
—Quédate quieta —le dijo el demonio mientras de su mano derecha empezaba a salir aquel destelló verde con el que atacó al demonio anteriormente.  
Sesshoumaru sacó el látigo y se lo arrojó a Seremity, atravesándola cerca del corazón, al ver esto Shinta se lanzó a defender a su hermana, pero el Rey lo detuvo y le dijo que era la única manera. Mientras Sesshoumaru sacaba el látigo del cuerpo de Seremity y ella empezaba a caer, su pecho sangraba y sus ojos se cerraban, no escuchaba ni sentía nada, ya había muerto.

Sesshoumaru al ver que caía se acercó y la tomó en sus brazos, la acostó en el piso, se levantó y tomó a Colmillo Sagrado, que le había heredado su padre y la utilizó en Seremity. Sesshoumaru la volvió a tomar en sus brazos mientras la Princesa palpitó una vez y su cabellera comenzó a cambiar, ya no era castaña claro, sino que se volvió blanca, sus orejas se transformaron en puntiagudas y de sus manos le crecieron garras, en su rostro le aparecieron dos marcas, una en cada mejilla, como las de Sesshoumaru, nada más que ella tenía una de cada lado. Sesshoumaru la dejó en el suelo.  
Luego se alejó un poco, mientras que el Rey, Susume y Shinta fueron a ver a Seremity, el Rey al verla con vida se dirigió a un viejo armario que había en esa habitación, de allí sacó una caja y se dirigió a donde estaba Seremity.  
—Esto le pertenecía a tu madre —le dijo el Rey a su hija que ya se había puesto de pie—. Es el traje que usaba cuando peleaba junto con el Señor Inutaisho.  
Seremity tomó la caja y sacó de allí un traje color verde agua muy claro, de tela suave con unos estampados en los extremos de abajo de las mangas con símbolos que nunca había visto, de color amarillo, eran un pantalón ancho, una blusa para usar abajo y una especie de saco para usar arriba. En la caja, además había una espada y una especie de cinturón para colgarla.  
—Parece que se rompe con facilidad, pero es muy resistente y te protegerá, está hecha del mismo material que la ropa de Señor Sesshoumaru, es muy resistente —le dijo el Rey a su hija mientras esta veía la caja—. La espada se llama Colmillo de Fuego, es la espada que el Señor Inutaisho le regaló a tu madre, está hecha de unos de sus colmillos, por eso su nombre, es muy poderosa.  
—Gracias, papá —le dijo Seremity que se daba cuenta que esa sería la última vez que vería a su padre—. Sesshoumaru me esperas un poco —le dijo pero éste sólo le dio la espalda.  
Seremity salió un momento, se apuró lo que más pudo en ponerse la ropa, ya que si se demoraba mucho Sesshoumaru la iba a dejar y no quería vivir en el Reino con apariencia de demonio.

Cuando llegó su padre le dijo que se parecía mucho a su madre, se despidió de Susume deseándole que fuera muy feliz con su hermano, luego de Shinta que no quería que se fuera con el demonio.  
—Mi vida está afuera de este Reino, Shinta —le dijo a su hermano que la tenía abrazada—. Debo irme, cuida a Susume —le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue donde su padre.  
—Cuídate mucho y se tan fuerte como tu madre —le dijo el Rey mientras abrazaba a Seremity.  
—Lo seré, papá —le dijo tristemente ya que debía marcharse—. No ensuciaré el nombre de mi madre.  
—Hija —dijo el Rey con tono quebradizo—. Éste collar, pertenecia a tu madre, es una piedra de Jade, te protegerá y te traerá buena suerte, se lo regalé el día que nos conocimos, ahora te lo doy a ti.  
—¡Papá! —dijo Seremity mientras recibía el collar y abrazaba a su padre—. Con esto te tendré siempre presente, te lo prometo, seré muy fuerte, estarás orgulloso de mí, nunca me lo quitaré —diciendo esto, abrazó aún más fuerte a su padre.  
—Vamos, se hace tarde —le dijo Sesshoumaru.  
—Adiós papá, hermano, Susume. Siempre estaré con ustedes —diciendo esto se fue donde Sesshoumaru—. Vamos —le dijo sin mirarlo.  
Sesshoumaru la tomó del brazo bruscamente y se la llevó de la misma manera en que, días antes, la había dejado en los brazos de su padre, en el castillo, convertido en una esfera de luz.

* * *

_Continuara....._

_Hinata-Elric, muchas gracias por tu review, y por darte el tiempo de leer este Fanfiction dedicado con mucho amor a Sesshoumaru *o*  
_

_Gracias a todos los que leyeron ^^_


	8. Colmillo de Fuego

**_La Princesa Seremity_**

* * *

**_Capítulo ocho "Colmillo de Fuego"_**

Cuando llegaron donde se encontraba Jyaken, ya era de noche, Sesshoumaru soltó a Seremity y empezó a caminar, quería alejarse lo más pronto posible de los Reinos Ocultos.

—Seremity, ¿Qué te paso? —Le dijo Jyaken sorprendido al ver a la joven con apariencia de demonio.

—Nada —respondió mientras miraba para atrás y se despedía de todos, incluso de Ethan a quien no odiaba por haberla dejado, sino que sentía agradecimiento ya que ahora nadie la ataba a alguien y pudo salir del campo como siempre lo había soñado—. Sólo que Sesshoumaru sacó el demonio que vive en mí —suspiró algo molesta porque Sesshoumaru se había ido y los estaba dejando atrás.

—¡Señor Sesshoumaru! —gritó Jyaken—. Espérenos.

Seremity y Jyaken comenzaron a caminar más rápido y a la vez Sesshoumaru más lento, cuando ya estaban más cerca, el demonio volvió a tomar la delantera, los otros dos, lo siguieron mientras conversaban.

—¿Qué paso con Ethan? ¿No te ibas a casar? —preguntó Jyaken—. Se supone que él te quería y tú tam… —pero se silenció al ver la mirada triste de Seremity.

—Se casó con otra —le dijo a Jyaken—. Pero eso ya no importa —al decir eso lo miró con una sonrisa fingida.

—¡No entiendo a los humanos! —exclamó Jyaken.

—Yo tampoco, pero menos entiendo a los demonios —frunció su ceño mirando a Sesshoumaru y se dirigió a donde él.

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Acaso ya te cansaste? —cuestionó el demonio al sentir a Seremity que se acercaba.

—No, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —le dijo mientras intentaba caminar al paso del demonio.

—Habla —respondió fríamente.

—¿Por qué fuiste a buscarme? Si se supone que tu padre era el que tenía que entrenarme y al morir… —fue interrumpida por Sesshoumaru.

—Deberías conformarte con que te entrene —contestó al detenerse y mirarla a los ojos.

—¿Nunca dejas que nadie termine de hablar? —refutó con algo de ira.

—No le tengo por qué dar explicaciones a una híbrida —suspiró Sesshoumaru dándose la vuelta y empezando a caminar.

—No te dije Jyaken, Sesshoumaru despertó al demonio que vive en mí —musitó mientras lo esperaba.

Se alejaron lo suficiente de los Reinos y descansaron. Sesshoumaru se sentó en un árbol con la mirada perdida en el cielo, mientras que Seremity se alejó de él y se apoyó en un árbol, se miraba las manos y veía sus garras, aún no creía en lo que se había transformado y lo que tuvo que perder para estar allí, se acordó de Ethan y lo que le pasó con él, mientras pensaba se dijo _"sólo espero que sea feliz",_ movió sus piernas para poder dejar su cabeza apoyada en las rodillas y sus brazos los cruzó en las piernas, abrazándolas, su rostro reflejaba tristeza.

—Será mejor que duermas —ordenó Jyaken que la veía triste.

—No tengo sueño —respondió—. Mejor explícame para que sirven —le dijo mientras le enseñaba sus garras.

—Eso es muy fácil —la voz del pequeño demonio sonó con grandeza—, son para atacar a tu enemigo.

—¡Eso ya lo sé! —exclamó mirándolo con algo de molestia—. Me refiero a lo que hizo Sesshoumaru para acabar con ese demonio y para… —pero mejor se quedó en silencio.

—¡Entonces explícate! —le respondió enojado Jyaken—. Eso no lo sé, el Amo Sesshoumaru tiene esos poderes, no sé cuales sean los tuyos —suspiró más tranquilo.

—¿Cómo puedo saber cuáles con mis poderes? Si yo no sabía que soy una híbrida —preguntó confusa.

—Eh, yo creo que… —dijo Jyaken, pero fue interrumpido por Sesshoumaru.

—Tu madre tenía las Garras de Fuego, también de sus garras tiraba veneno y podía purificar cualquier tipo de veneno con sólo tocarlo —añadió mientras se acercaba a donde estaban ellos—. Mañana temprano comenzará el entrenamiento, será mejor que descanses —miró a Seremity, pero esta no lo tomó en cuenta.

—Jyaken, ¿eso significa qué yo también puedo hacer eso? —preguntó al pequeño demonio ignorando a Sesshoumaru—. ¿Garras de Fuego?

—Jyaken, quédate aquí —ordenó mientras se internaba en el bosque.

—Sí Amo —le dijo Jyaken mientras se sentaba al frente de Seremity—. Lo que te puedo asegurar es que purificas veneno —se dirigió a Seremity.

—¿Purificar veneno? ¿Yo? ¿Cómo? —consultó a Jyaken.

—Se ve que no te diste cuenta de nada —musitó el demonio—. El oso que te hirió tenía en sus garras veneno, por eso nos dimos cuenta, ya que cuando te encontramos con el Amo Sesshoumaru, salía de tu estomago un humo verde y tú lo purificaste, pusiste tu mano encima de tu estomago y el veneno desapareció. Ahora duerme —le ordenó Jyaken.

—He dormido por tres días seguidos, no tengo sueño —le respondió Seremity.

Se quedaron en silencio hasta que llegó Sesshoumaru y se sentó en el mismo árbol que había estado antes, Jyaken fue a preguntarle a donde había ido, pero no le dijo nada. Al rato Seremity se durmió aunque sólo por unos momentos ya que pronto amaneció.

—Despiértala —ordenó Sesshoumaru a Jyaken.

—Seremity —le decía Jyaken y le tocaba el hombro con el bastón de dos cabezas.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Seremity—. ¿Ya amaneció? —En ese momento se escuchó un ruido.

—¿Qué fue eso? —cuestionó Jyaken mirando a Seremity que estaba sonrojada.

—Parece que fue mi estómago, Jyaken —le dijo con algo de vergüenza—. Puedo sentir un río a lo mejor allí podemos encontrar algo —añadió mientras se ponía de pie—. ¡Vamos Jyaken!

—¡Espera! Debes preguntarle al Amo primero —acotó el demonio, Seremity se detuvo y fue donde Sesshoumaru.

—¿Podemos ir al río a buscar algo de comida? Amo —preguntó en tono sarcástico mientras lo miraba a los ojos y le hacía una reverencia.

—Jyaken, haz que se apure —le dijo al demonio mientras se daba la vuelta y desaparecía en el bosque.

—¡Vamos Jyaken! Debemos apurarnos o quieres que tu Amo se enoje —se burló al referirse a Sesshoumaru como Amo.

Se fueron al río, Seremity se puso a buscar un árbol porque no sabía cómo pescar sin instrumentos necesarios, pero no encontró nada.

—¿Qué hacemos Jyaken? Aquí no hay fruta —le dijo decepcionada al demonio—. Y no tengo nada con que pescar.

—¿Pero qué dices? Eres una híbrida puedes pescar con tus garras.

—Lo intentaré —añadió frunciendo el ceño y acomodándose para la empresa—. Ayúdame.

Se acercaron al río y vieron que había muchos peces, Seremity observó con atención mientras pensaba como podía utilizar sus garras, hasta que de repente le pegó al agua con la mano derecha y salieron tres peces que cayeron encima de Jyaken.

—¡Ten más cuidado! —gritó Jyaken enfadado.

—¡Agárralos antes que se arranquen! —ordenó Seremity ayudando al demonio.

Cuando tuvieron los tres peces lejos del agua, Seremity empezó a buscar palitos para la fogata. Pero se le presento otro problema.

—Fuego, ¿De dónde sacamos fuego, Jyaken? —preguntó.

—Por eso no te preocupes —le dijo Jyaken sobradamente—. Mira —tomó su bastón de dos cabezas y encendió la fogata—. ¡Qué hábil soy!

—Y yo que pensé que sólo serbias de compañía —le dijo Seremity riéndose mientras ponían los pescados en unos palos para cocinarlos.

—Qué insolente eres —exclamó enojado Jyaken—. Para otra vez que me pidas ayuda no te la daré —añadió dándole la espalda.

—Vamos, Jyaken no te enojes —musitó—, era sólo una broma. Para que el Gran Sesshoumaru te llevé como acompañante debes ser muy poderoso —le dijo para que lo perdonara—. Jyaken, lo siento.

—¿Ahh? ¿Por qué? —preguntó confundido.

—Por haberte tirado los peces en la cabeza —contestó—. No me di cuenta, tratare que la próxima caigan al lado tuyo y no en tu cabeza —le dijo mientras le sonreía y se sentaba cerca de los peces para revisarlos.

Jyaken se sentó cerca de Seremity no la podía dejar sola, después de todo ella había sido la única persona que lo había tratado amablemente en todos los años de su vida.

—Ya están listos —le dijo Seremity a Jyaken y le pasaba uno—. ¿Si comes verdad?

—Está vez comeré —respondió Jyaken mientras aceptaba el pescado.

—Están buenos ¿verdad?

—¡Sí! —exclamó con efusividad el demonio.

—Sesshoumaru ¿Tú quieres? —preguntó Seremity mirando hacia el bosque.

—Yo no como comida de humanos —le volvió a decir mientras se acercaba a donde estaban ellos.

—Es cierto, se me había olvidado —dijo Seremity mientras comía.

—¿Cómo supiste que el Amo Sesshoumaru estaba allí? —cuestionó Jyaken.

—Sólo sentí su olor —respondió Seremity que tampoco entendía lo que había pasado.

—Tus sentidos se agudizaron al convertirte en una híbrida por completo —añadió Sesshoumaru—. Después de todo la sangre de los Perros Demonios más fuertes corre por tus venas.

Terminaron de comerse los pescados, Seremity apagó la fogata y se fueron. Caminaron un rato, llegaron a un claro del bosque y se quedaron.

—Aquí entrenaremos —dijo Sesshoumaru.

—Ahora aprenderás a usar tus poderes —añadió Jyaken.

—Atácame —ordenó Sesshoumaru.

—Estaba esperando que dijeras eso —contestó Seremity mientras se lanzaba contra el intentando pegarle con el puño cerrado, pero no pudo.

—Así nunca lograras pegarme —Sesshoumaru esquivó con facilidad el golpe de Seremity.

—¡Usa tus garras! —gritó Jyaken.

—¿Cómo que uses mis garras? Si no sé co… —alcanzó a decir Seremity antes de que Sesshoumaru la golpeara en el estómago y la tirara lejos al suelo.

—Nunca te distraigas en una pelea —le dijo mientras se acercaba a gran velocidad a donde estaba Seremity levantándose.

Al ver que Sesshoumaru se acercaba rápidamente, Seremity se levantó lo más rápido posible y sacó su espada para detener el ataque de Sesshoumaru, pero éste le quito la espada y se la volvió a guardar en su respectivo estuche diciéndole que por ahora sólo usaría sus garras.

Seremity volvió a atacar y Sesshoumaru la volvió a derribar, Jyaken miraba como cada vez que ella intentaba atacar cerraba los puños en vez de usar sus garras.

—Levántate —ordenó Sesshoumaru mientras se acercaba a donde estaba Seremity en el suelo—. Esto aún no acaba.

Pero Seremity no le respondió, sólo se quedo mirando el cielo y pensando en cómo podía utilizar sus garras. Se paró y vio a Sesshoumaru cerca de ella, se dijo a sí misma _"le demostrare lo fuerte que puedo ser"_, mientras se decía eso corrió a atacar a Sesshoumaru con la mano derecha estirada y le tiro un golpe como el que le había lanzado a los peces del rió, pero esta vez de sus garras salieron unas llamas, que Sesshoumaru alcanzó a esquivar.

—¡Esas son las Garras de Fuego! —gritó Jyaken.

—Con que Garras de Fuego —dijo Seremity.

Sesshoumaru se volvió a atacarla, pero esta vez Seremity lo esquivó y lo atacó con sus garras, ahora que ya sabía cómo, pero Sesshoumaru también lo esquivó. Así se llevaron todo el día hasta que Seremity ya no pudo más. Se adentraron un poco en el bosque y pasaron allí la noche.

—Ves que no era tan difícil —le dijo Jyaken a Seremity mientras está se apoyaba en un árbol con el estomago un poco adolorido después de haber recibido tantos golpes de Sesshoumaru.

—Lo que más extraño de mi hogar, en estos momentos es mi cama —susurró a Jyaken mientras se acostaba en el suelo.

—Señor Sesshoumaru —dijo Jyaken mientras se dirigía a donde estaba su Amo—. Ya se durmió.

Seremity se durmió al rato después de haberse acostado en el suelo, sabía que le esperaba un duro día de entrenamiento.

Al otro día Jyaken la acompaño a comer y luego se fueron al mismo lugar en que estaban entrenando el día anterior y se dieron cuenta que también podía tirar veneno, después de todo tenía los mismos poderes de su madre.

Pasaron unos días y ya dominaba a la perfección las Garras de Fuego y las Garras de Veneno, como le puso Jyaken, ya que el veneno le salía de las garras. Ya era hora de utilizar a Colmillo de Fuego.

Se dirigieron a un lugar más amplio, estaba rodeado de árboles, pero tenían suficiente espacio para poder entrenar.

—Saca a Colmillo de Fuego —le dijo Sesshoumaru

—¿Por qué debo entrenar con la espada si ya la se usar bien? —preguntó Seremity a Sesshoumaru.

—Está no es una espada común y corriente —añadió Jyaken.

—Pero, si yo la veo como una espada cualquiera —contestó mientras sacaba la espada.

—Mi padre mando a hacer cuatro espadas —dijo Sesshoumaru—. Colmillo de Fuego, que se la regalo a tu madre, Colmillo de Acero, Colmillo Sagrado y Souunga. Todas hechas de colmillos de mi padre.

—Tú tienes a Colmillo Sagrado ¿Cierto? —cuestionó Seremity, pero no recibió respuesta, después de todo el tiempo que llevaba con ellos, Sesshoumaru no le respondía todo lo que preguntaba.

Sesshoumaru sacó su látigo y comenzó a atacar a Seremity, no le fue difícil esquivar los ataques con la espada ya que la sabía usar perfectamente porque en el Reino entrenaba con su hermano. Pero no sabía que esa espada tenía poderes ocultos.

—No sabes usar la espada —dijo Sesshoumaru.

—Muéstrame —ordenó Seremity pasándole la espada—. ¿Cómo se usa?

Sesshoumaru se acercó a Seremity para tomar la espada, pero está lo rechazó. Al ver esto, recordó que su padre una vez le había dicho que Colmillo de Fuego sólo podía ser utilizada por Seremity y sus descendientes. Se alejó de Seremity y se puso listo para el ataque.

—Debes ver la energía maligna y agitar la espada —le dijo a Seremity.

—¿Energía Maligna? No veo nada —añadió Seremity, pero Sesshoumaru ya había empezado a atacarla.  
—¡No te distraigas!

Seremity empezó a defenderse de los ataques de Sesshoumaru que cada vez se hacían más intensos y le costaba detenerlo, hasta que la empujo y salió volando con espada y todo, si no es porque se corre la espada casi le cae encima. Se levantó tomó la espada decidida a ver la energía de la que hablaba Sesshoumaru, se puso en guardia, tomó la espada con las dos manos y sintió que la espada palpito y pudo ver la energía maligna de Sesshoumaru, mientras éste iba a atacarla Seremity agitó a Colmillo de Fuego, saliendo unos rayos de fuego que se dirigieron a Sesshoumaru, Seremity no podía creer lo que veía la espada que creía insignificante había expulsado un fuerte poder en contra del demonio que esquivó con dificultad.

—¡Amo bonito! —gritó Jyaken mientras corría a donde estaba Sesshoumaru—. ¿Está bien?

—Te dije que sólo tenías que ver la energía maligna —le dijo Sesshoumaru a Seremity mientras caminaba a donde estaba ella.

—Cada día aprendes algo nuevo —le dijo Jyaken—, en unos días dominaras la técnica por completo.

* * *

_Continuará...._


	9. Un Doloroso Reencuentro

**_La Princesa Seremity_**

* * *

**_Capítulo nueve "Un Doloroso Reencuentro"_**

Pero Seremity no les respondió a ninguno y dejó caer la espada, caminó con la cabeza baja en dirección a Sesshoumaru, pero cuando llegó a su lado no lo miró igual a Jyaken, sólo caminó en dirección a las marcas que había dejado en el piso al tirar el ataque con Colmillo de Fuego.

Cuando ya había caminado unos metros se detuvo y cayó de rodillas al suelo, Jyaken al ver esto corrió a verla y Sesshoumaru lo siguió más atrás. Cuando llegaron a donde estaba Seremity, ella se paró, tenía algo en las manos, algo que ninguno de los demonios logró ver lo que era, se devolvió a donde había dejado la espada y miró alrededor, vio todo destruido por aquella arma y volvió a agachar la cabeza.

—¿Y ahora? ¿Qué le pasó? —preguntó Jyaken a Sesshoumaru—. Seremity, debes estar contenta ya que estas aprendiendo a usar la espada de tu madre —le dijo Jyaken mientras corría a donde estaba ella—. Debe estar orgullosa de que tu es… —Jyaken se calló ya que en el rostro de Seremity se veían caer unas lágrimas.

—Yo… yo no quiero esa espada —susurró Seremity con la voz entrecortada.

—¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! —gritó Sesshoumaru que había llegado a donde estaban ellos.

—¡Qué no quiero esa espada! —respondió Seremity.

—En vez de decir eso, deberías tomarla y po… —pero fue interrumpido.

—¡Yo no quiero qué esto vuelva a pasar! —gritó Seremity mientras le enseñaba lo que tenía en las manos.

—Es sólo un animal —exclamó enojado mientras veía que en sus manos tenía una pequeña ardilla que había alcanzado a recibir el ataque.

—Pero, yo lo maté —suspiró Seremity tristemente—. Era sólo un bebe y yo lo maté.

—Esas cosas suelen pasar —dijo Jyaken intentando subirle el ánimo, pero lo único que logró fue hacer que llorara más.

Seremity tomó la espada y caminó hacía el bosque, Jyaken la siguió, llegó hasta un árbol y dejó a la pequeña ardilla en el suelo, mientras ella hacía un hoyo para enterrarla.

—Es un recuerdo de tu madre —añadió Jyaken—. Además tú me dijiste que te recuerda a tu padre.

—A lo mejor nunca debí de haber salido del Reino a conocer a Ethan, a lo mejor nunca debí de haberme tirado al acantilado y nunca debí haberme transformado en una… —mientras decía esto las lágrimas caían con más frecuencia—. En una bestia.

—Tú no eres una bestia —aseguró el pequeño demonio—. Eres una híbrida.

—Eso no ayuda Jyaken —le dijo Seremity que había terminado de hacer el hoyo.

—Las cosas pasan por algo —la fría voz de Sesshoumaru se hizo presente, quien había escuchado todo.

—Si hubiera dejado que Katsuyo me matara tú no estarías pasando por todo esto —musitó a Sesshoumaru sin mirarlo mientras tomaba a la ardilla y la metía dentro del hoyo y empezaba a echarle tierra—. No tendrías que soportar a una híbrida —al decir esto se paró y se fue a sentar a un árbol con las manos abrazando sus piernas y la cabeza encima de éstas.

Pasó un rato y había un silencio enorme, Seremity seguía con la cabeza escondida, pensaba en su padre y en su hermano que ya tendría que estar casado con Susume, en que probablemente ya estarían pensando en tener hijos, o capaz y ya los encargaron. Recordó a Ethan, si estará bien, si ya tendrá hijos, pensó que esos hijos pudieron ser de ella, los minutos pasaron, las lágrimas ya se le habían secado pero no quería levantar la cabeza hasta que sintió que alguien se le acercó.

—No llores Seremity —susurró Jyaken mientras le entregaba algo que traía en las manos—. Todo está bien.

—No entiendo —le dijo Seremity mientras recibía a la ardilla—. ¿Qué paso?

—El Señor Sesshoumaru la revivió con Colmillo Sagrado —contestó el demonio.

—Gracias Sesshoumaru —sonrió mientras dejaba a la ardilla en un árbol.

—De todas maneras morirá —respondió con frialdad.

—Pero, no por mí —añadió Seremity que seguía sonriendo.

Pero algo le pasó a Seremity, su cuerpo pálpito una vez, otra más y empezó a cambiar. Comenzaba a anochecer, era la primera luna llena que veía lejos de su casa, con su nueva apariencia, su cabello volvió a ser castaño claro, sus garras desaparecieron igual que sus colmillos y sus orejas volvieron a ser normales.

—¿Qué hiciste, híbrida? —preguntó Sesshoumaru mientras se acercaba a ella y la tomaba por el cuello levantándola un poco del suelo.

—Yo no hice nada —contestó mientras trataba de soltar las manos de Sesshoumaru—. Y me llamo Seremity —le dijo casi sin voz.

—Señor Sesshoumaru —intervino Jyaken algo desesperado al ver que su Amo la podía matar—. Puede ser, que como ella es híbrida su apariencia cambie por algún momento.

Sesshoumaru la soltó y la dejó en el piso, mientras la miraba a los ojos, fríamente y con desprecio.

—Si te molesta que esté aquí —lo miró con el ceño fruncido—. Iré a pasear hasta que se me pase —al decir esto empezó a caminar dentro del bosque.

—Espera Seremi… —dijo Jyaken que había empezado a seguirla.

—Déjala sola Jyaken —ordenó Sesshoumaru mientras se sentaba y se apoyaba en un árbol—. Estamos cerca de su Reino.

Seremity caminó bastante lejos de donde estaba Sesshoumaru y Jyaken. Se sentó en las faldas de un árbol y pensó en lo que había tenido que vivir en el último tiempo, en las palabras que una vez le había dicho a su hermano, cuando llegó Ethan a conocerla, su hermano le preguntó dónde estaba y ella respondió que pensaba en cómo iba a cambiar su vida después de eso, nunca imaginó que cambiaría de esa manera.

Los minutos pasaron con rapidez, a la luna sólo le quedaban unas horas por desaparecer cuando Seremity escuchó unos pasos y se puso a la defensiva.

—Seremity —le dijo el extraño.

—¿Quién eres? —respondió ya que no lo veía porque estaba atrás de unos árboles—. ¿Por qué me conoces?

—¿Tan pronto me olvidaste? —preguntó a la vez que salía a la luz de la luna y se podía ver que era un joven conocido por Seremity.

—¿Ethan? ¿Qué haces aquí? —cuestionó, pero éste lo único que hizo fue abrazarla.

Ella le respondió el abrazo, pero ya no sentía por él lo que sintió alguna vez.

—Veo que estás bien, no podía creer lo que me dijo Susume —le dijo Ethan—. No, claro que no, no es cierto, supongo que vas camino a tu casa, ven yo te llevó —la soltó y tomó de su mano.

—Yo, ya no vivo allá —contestó sin zafarse del agarre.

Después de un rato de haberse ido Seremity, Sesshoumaru había salido a buscarla, dejando a Jyaken sólo por si acaso llegaba, aún podía sentir el olor de ella, así que se dirigió a donde estaba, además también sentía otro olor, otro humano.

Mientras Seremity le decía a Ethan que lo que le había dicho Susume era cierto, que ella era una híbrida y le explicaba la formación de los Reinos Ocultos para hacer la historia más fácil. Pero Ethan se negaba a creerlo.

—No es cierto —protestó con enojo—. ¿Por qué ahora no tienes esa otra apariencia?

—No sé —le dijo Seremity mientras agachaba la cabeza—. No sé porque volví a tener apariencia humana yo… —fue interrumpida por Ethan que la había abrazado.

—Yo no te he olvidado —susurró.

—Pero, tú te casaste —musitó Seremity—. Tu tiempo ya pasó, yo... yo soy otra, mi vida está aquí, no en el reino.

Pero, Ethan la tomó de la cintura y la acercó a él y la besó, justo en ese momento llegó Sesshoumaru. Seremity se dio cuenta que el demonio estaba allí y empujó a Ethan.

—Vámonos —ordenó Sesshoumaru a Seremity que no lo podía mirar a los ojos sin saber por qué.

—Es él —le dijo Ethan—. Es el demonio que te alejo de mi lado. No dejaré que te la lleves —miró a Sesshoumaru pero, éste no le hizo caso.

—Yo decidí irme con él —contestó Seremity mientras caminaba a donde Sesshoumaru.

—¡No dejaré que te la lleves! —gritó el humano mientras lo atacaba con su espada.

—¡Detente Ethan! —exclamó Seremity que se interpuso entre él y Sesshoumaru—. El puede matarte de un sólo golpe. Entiende yo no pertenezco a ese mundo, nuestro destino cambio cuando yo caí por el acantilado. Entiéndelo.

—Tonto humano —dijo Sesshoumaru—. No te metas en donde no te corresponde.

Pero Ethan estaba furioso, él aún quería a Seremity y verla con aquel demonio no le gustaba nada.

—Adiós Ethan —dijo Seremity—. Cuídate mucho —se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar juntó a Sesshoumaru.

—Espera Seremity —la detuvo mientras empezaba a caminar a donde estaba ella—. Deja darte un último abrazo.

Seremity miró a Sesshoumaru, pero éste no la tomó en cuenta, por lo que asintió y se dirigió a donde estaba Ethan, mientras Sesshoumaru había girado la cabeza para mirar a Seremity.

Ethan tomó a Seremity y la abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo y ella también.

—Si no eres mía —susurró en su oído—. No serás de nadie —sacó una daga y se la enterró a Seremity.

Justo en ese momento empezó a amanecer y Seremity a cambiar su apariencia, pero Ethan la había herido y ella no sabía qué hacer, cuando la soltó cayó de rodillas, después vio que una luz paso por su lado, levantó la vista, era Sesshoumaru que tenía a Ethan tomado del cuello y lo había levantado del pisó.

—No lo hagas, Sesshoumaru —imploró Seremity—. Él no tiene la culpa —dijo mientras se levantaba—. Vámonos, Jyaken nos espera.

Pero, Sesshoumaru no quería hacerle caso, no entendía porque lo defendía si la había herido.

—Por favor, Sesshoumaru —rogó—, déjalo —al decir esto empezó a caer.

Sesshoumaru al ver que se estaba desmayando soltó a Ethan y fue a ver a Seremity, la tomó en sus brazos y comenzó a caminar hacía donde los esperaba Jyaken.

—Gracias —susurró—. Por dejarlo con vida y por venir por mí —se desmayó.

Después de ese reencuentro con Ethan, Seremity nunca más lo volvió ver.

Al llegar a donde estaba Jyaken, Sesshoumaru dejó a Seremity acostada cerca de un árbol y él se sentó un poco más lejos.

—¿Qué le paso? —preguntó Jyaken y se acercaba a donde estaba Seremity.

—No es nada grave, mañana estará bien —contestó Sesshoumaru.

Al otro día, cuando Seremity despertó, Jyaken le tenía unas frutas que le había recolectado antes de que despertara.

—Ten —le dijo—. Debes seguir entrenando.

—Gracias —sonrió Seremity—. ¿Dónde está Sesshoumaru? —preguntó a Jyaken, ya que no lo veía.

—Salió hace un momento, creó que detecto a un demonio —respondió el demonio—. Seremity, ¿Qué paso en la noche?

—Nada —le dijo ya que no quería recordar lo que había pasado—. Sólo me encontré con Ethan —al decir esto puso una cara de tristeza.

—¿Y quién se atrevió a hacerte daño? —pregunto Jyaken—. Debiste de haber venido para acá yo lo hubiera matado.

—Por eso no vine, Jyaken —suspiró Seremity—, no quería que mataran a Ethan —al decir esto su cara se lleno de tristeza.

—Fue él, que tonto humano. ¿Por qué lo hizo? —dijo Jyaken.

—No sé, sólo me atacó —respondió Seremity—. Sesshoumaru me trajo hasta aquí. Llegó justo cuando… cuando Ethan me estaba atacando.

—Tu herida ya está bien —aseguró el ser—. Ya que ahora tu cuerpo es más resistente que antes.

—Lo sé —musitó Seremity que había empezado a comerse la fruta.

Al rato después llego Sesshoumaru y partieron, los llevó bien lejos de allí a donde habían puras piedras, nada de vegetación y animales. Le dijo a Seremity que allí entrenarían con Colmillo de Fuego, ya que era un lugar deshabitado y no podría matar a nada ni a nadie, Seremity asintió.

Así se llevaron todo el día entrenando con Colmillo de Fuego, Seremity pudo lograr varias veces el ataque de fuego, hasta que lo dominó por completo unos días más tarde.

Había pasado el tiempo, Seremity era mucho más fuerte que antes, ahora por lo menos podía mantener una pelea con Sesshoumaru y ya casi podía pegarle, su velocidad era muy diferente, comparada con la de él, pero cada día se acercaba más. Hasta que un día, mientras entrenaban y Sesshoumaru utilizó su látigo, dejándola en el suelo, casi inconsciente, un olor familiar distrajo al demonio.

—¿Qué le estás haciendo?, Sesshoumaru —preguntó el extraño.

—Eso a ti no te importa —respondió mientras se daba la vuelta dándole la espalda a Seremity que aún estaba en el suelo.

—No te metas en lo que no te incumbe, tonto Inuyasha —se metió Jyaken que estaba al lado de Seremity.

—¿Inuyasha? —cuestionó Seremity mientras se paraba.

—Veo que estás bien —aseguró Inuyasha—. No te preocupes yo te salvaré de mi hermano —le dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

—Eres un tonto —Sesshoumaru le dio la espalda para ver a Seremity que ya estaba de pie.

—¿Es tu hermano?, Sesshoumaru —preguntó Seremity.  
—Medio hermano —contestaron los dos a la vez.

—¿Él no te estaba atacando? —interrogó confundido Inuyasha.

—No —respondió Seremity mientras se acercaba a él—. Tú eres el hijo híbrido del Comandante, mi nombre es Seremity y soy tu prima, o algo así.

—¿Mi prima? —Arqueó una ceja sin entender.

— También soy una híbrida como tú, pero yo no tengo las orejas como las tuyas —le dijo mientras le tocaba las orejas a Inuyasha—. Bueno, no tu prima, lo que pasa es… —fue interrumpida por Sesshoumaru.

—Adiós, Inuyasha —dijo Sesshoumaru—. Vámonos.

—Pero, yo quiero conversar un rato con Inuyasha —protestó Seremity—. Además ya estoy cansada —le dijo dirigiéndose nuevamente a Inuyasha—. Lo que pasa es que tu padre y mi madre eran hermanos, pero no de sangre, se querían como hermanos.

—¿Y qué haces con Sesshoumaru? —indagó Inuyasha.

—Eso no te importa —le dijo Sesshoumaru sacando su látigo.

—Adiós Inuyasha —añadió Seremity al ver que Sesshoumaru iba a atacarlo—. Vámonos Jyaken, ¡otro día nos vemos Inuyasha! —le gritó mientras le hacía señas con las manos.

Sesshoumaru detuvo su ataque y se fue con ellos, mientras que Inuyasha siguió su camino. Jyaken le contó a Seremity que ellos no se llevaban bien porque Inuyasha era un híbrido, y siempre que se veían peleaban, Seremity se acordó de su hermano y se preguntó por qué no se llevaban bien ellos.

* * *

_Continuará...._


	10. La Separación

_Hola:_

_Muchas gracias a las personas que leyeron, espero la continuación sea de su agrado ^^_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

**Capitulo diez "La Separación"**

Volvió a pasar el tiempo, Sesshoumaru ya no tenía nada más que enseñarle a Seremity, ella sabía usar sus Garras de Fuego, las Garras de Veneno, purificar veneno, usar a Colmillo de Fuego y a transportarse como lo hacía él, convirtiéndose en una esfera de luz. Seremity ya estaba acostumbrada a que Sesshoumaru no la tomara en cuenta, como Jyaken y Sesshoumaru se habían acostumbrados que cada vez que había luna llena ella se convirtiera en humana.  
- ¿Cuántos llevo esta semana, Jyaken?- le pregunto Seremity.  
- Con este 108- dijo Jyaken- Menos que la semana pasada.  
- De seguro cuando vallamos al río nos encontramos con otros- le dijo Seremity.  
- Con tres más y ya pasas los de la semana pasada-le dijo Jyaken- Aunque ya no se ven tantos demonios.  
- Es verdad- dijo Seremity- ¡Ya acabe con todos! ¡Soy la más fuerte!- mientras decía esto estiraba los brazos hacía arriba.  
- ¡Si!- le dijo Jyaken.  
- Vamos al río-le dijo mientras corría, aunque lento para no dejar atrás a Jyaken.  
Cuando llegaron al río, Seremity se paró en la orilla y dio un golpe en el agua sacando cuatro peces. Mientras Jyaken hacía la fogata. Pusieron los pescados en el fuego para que se asaran y cuando estuvieron listos empezaron a comer. Al rato después llegó Sesshoumaru.  
- Estos pescados están deliciosos- dijo Jyaken mientras se comía el segundo.  
- Es cierto- dijo Seremity.  
- ¿Cuántos llevas?- pregunto Sesshoumaru.  
- 108- respondió Seremity- Según Jyaken los demonios ya se acabaron.  
- Esperemos que mañana nos valla mejor- dijo Jyaken.  
Terminaron de comer y Seremity apagó la fogata y se acostó un poco más lejos de ella, Jyaken llegó a su lado y también se acostó.  
- ¿Qué tanto miras en el cielo?- le dijo Jyaken- Es una noche como todas las otras- pero no era así, esa noche había mucha quietud y tranquilidad, además ninguna nube se veía en el cielo.  
- Las estrellas- dijo Seremity.  
- ¿Estrellas?- dijo Jyaken confundido.  
- Los puntos blancos que están en el cielo, Jyaken- le dijo Seremity.  
- ¡Ahh!- exclamo- ¿Qué tienen?- dijo después.  
- Nada- respondió- Solo busco a mi padre.  
- ¿A tu padre?- le dijo Jyaken- Pero si él murió hace un año.  
- Si se- le dijo Seremity- Pero una vez me dijo que cuando el muriera se iría a las estrellas para poder cuidarnos y vigilarnos- dijo sin dejar de mirar las estrellas.  
- ¿Y lo ves?- pregunto Jyaken.  
- Si lo viera, no lo estaría buscando- le dijo Seremity riéndose- Cuando yo muera también me iré a las estrellas.  
- ¿Y a quién vas a cuidar?- le pregunto Jyaken.  
- A mis pequeños sobrinitos- le dijo Seremity- Por ahora sólo tengo dos Makoto y Saori, pero ya Shinta y Susume tendrán más.  
- ¿Y tus futuros hijos?- le dijo Jyaken- ¿A ellos no los cuidas?  
- Nunca he pensado en tener hijos, pero si los tuviera también los cuidaría- le dijo Seremity.  
- Te enteraste de muchas cosas cuando fuiste a tu Reino- le dijo Jyaken.  
- Si, alcance a llegar justo a tiempo para despedirme de mi padre- le dijo Seremity- No se como lo supe pero sabía que tenía que ir para allá.  
Seremity se puso de pie y fue a donde Sesshoumaru.  
- ¿Podemos pasar la noche aquí?- le pregunto.  
- Haz lo que quieras- le dijo Sesshoumaru.  
- Jyaken, hoy dormiremos bajo la custodia de mi padre- le dijo Seremity.  
- ¿Qué quieres?- le dijo Sesshoumaru a Seremity que se estaba sentando en frente de él.  
- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? Pero, esta vez respóndeme- le dijo Seremity.  
- Habla- le dijo Sesshoumaru.  
- ¿Por qué me entrenaste? Si mi padre le hizo la promesa a tu padre no a ti- le dijo Seremity.  
Sesshoumaru no dijo nada por un buen rato, Seremity no dejaba de mirarlo, pero él miraba hacía el cielo y no la tomaba en cuenta. Cuando Seremity se empezó a parar Sesshoumaru le dijo:  
- Mi padre me hizo prometerle que si alguna vez le pasaba algo- dijo cortantemente- Yo entrenaría al hijo híbrido que tuvieran Makoto y Seremity.  
- ¿Y por qué…- Seremity no alcanzo a terminar la pregunta.  
- Era solo una pregunta- le dijo Sesshoumaru.  
Seremity se paró y fue a donde estaba acostada antes, cerca de Jyaken.  
- ¿Tu hermano le puso el nombre de tu padre a su hijo?- le dijo Jyaken a Seremity que se estaba sentando al lado de el.  
- Si, ¿por qué?- le dijo Seremity.  
- Si tu tuvieras un hijo ¿Qué nombre le pondrías?- le dijo Jyaken- Ya que el de tu padre esta ocupado.  
- Yo le pondría…Jyaken- le dijo Seremity mientras se acostaba y se reía de lo que le había dicho a Jyaken.  
- Sería un niño muy lindo- dijo Jyaken.  
- Yo diría que tendría cara de rana- le dijo Seremity.  
- Eso no es chistoso- le dijo Jyaken, pero Seremity tenía la vista pegada en las estrellas y ya no lo estaba escuchando.  
Al otro día Seremity se despertó temprano y salió a recorrer cerca de donde estaban Jyaken y Sesshoumaru, se encontró con algunos demonios y los mató con facilidad, después de todo era muy fuerte ya que había sido entrenada por el demonio más fuerte de todos. Cuando llegó a donde Jyaken, Sesshoumaru no estaba allí.  
- ¿A dónde se fue Sesshoumaru?- le pregunto a Jyaken- No lo siento cerca.  
- Se fue al rato después que tú te fuiste- le respondió Jyaken aún molesto por lo que le había dicho en la noche.  
- Jyaken, no seas enojon, sólo fue una broma- le dijo Seremity riéndose- Debes sumar cinco más a la cuenta- le dijo mientras estiraba los brazos.  
- Ya son 113, pasaste los de la semana pasada- le dijo Jyaken.  
- Vamonos- dijo Sesshoumaru que acababa de llegar.  
- Si, pero aún no acaba la semana- le dijo Seremity a Jyaken mientras empezaban a caminar.  
Caminaron largo rato y se detuvieron en el bosque, que conocían muy bien, ya que la mayoría de los entrenamientos fueron allí, también fue donde Ethan la hirió y conoció a Inuyasha.  
- ¿A qué venimos aquí?- le pregunto Seremity a Sesshoumaru.  
- Ahora seguirás tu camino sola- le dijo Sesshoumaru mirando a Seremity a los ojos.  
- Pero, ¿por qué?- le dijo Seremity que no entendía la reacción del demonio- Te prometo que nunca más te diré nada.  
- Señor Sesshoumaru, pero que dice- dijo Jyaken pero fue ignorado.  
- Mi deber era entrenarte para que protegieras tu Reino- le dijo Sesshoumaru- Ya te sabes defender sola, es hora de que cumplas con tu deber.  
- Como quieras- le dijo Seremity, demostrando que no le importaba pero en el fondo era todo lo contrario- De todas maneras no te necesito.  
- Seremity- dijo Jyaken- Yo… cuídate mucho- le dijo tristemente porque el debía seguir a su amo.  
- No te preocupes Jyaken, estaré bien- le dijo Seremity.  
- Vamos- le dijo Sesshoumaru a Jyaken dándole la espalda a Seremity.  
- Adiós Sesshoumaru- le dijo Seremity dándose la vuelta y empezando a caminar en dirección a su reino.  
Sesshoumaru dio vuelta su cabeza y vio como Seremity se marchaba.  
- ¿Esta seguro de lo que hace Amo?- le dijo Jyaken, pero como respuesta sólo recibió una pisada de Sesshoumaru.  
Seremity camino en dirección a su reino por varias horas, pero al sentir un olor familiar se desvió. Mientras caminaba recordaba a Sesshoumaru y no entendía porque la había alejado de su lado, después de todo hace varios días que el entrenamiento había acabado _"se habrá molestado por algo que dije",_ pensó Seremity, pero no lo lograba entender. El olor familiar se intensificaba y Seremity decidió apurarse. Llegó a donde había un árbol enorme, sentía que de allí provenía el olor, pero no veía a nadie, recorrió el árbol y vio a un joven de cabellera blanca y orejas de perro, vestía un traje rojo como el de ella. El muchacho estaba atrapado por una flecha que lo mantenía inconsciente.  
- ¡Inuyasha!- grito Seremity mientras daba un salto para llegar a donde estaba.  
Inuyasha no le respondió dormía tranquilamente bajo el poder de la flecha sagrada, Seremity intento despertarlo y quitarle la flecha pero no pudo.  
- ¿Quién eres y qué haces con Inuyasha?- se escucho una voz femenina que le hablaba.  
- Tu hueles como Kikyo- le dijo Seremity- ¿Dónde esta ella?  
- Te pregunte ¿Quién eres demonio?- le dijo apuntándola con una flecha.  
- No huelo a Kikyo por aquí. ¿Dónde estará?- dijo Seremity pero la joven apunto y disparó. Seremity esquivo el ataque y de un salto tomó a la joven del cuello y la mantuvo en el aire- No quiero hacerte daño- le dijo mientras la bajaba- Sólo dime que le paso a Inuyasha.  
- Mi hermana lo sello- dijo la joven- Mi nombre es Kaede y soy la hermana menor de Kikyo.  
Seremity no entendía nada, se supone que Kikyo e Inuyasha estaban enamorados, ¿por qué habrá pasado esto? Se dio cuenta que la joven tenía un ojo lastimado y no debía de tener mas de diecisiete años.  
- ¿Cuándo paso esto?- pregunto Seremity.  
- Hace unos años- respondió Kaede.  
- ¿Dónde esta Kikyo? Si ella lo sello, ella podrá sacarlo- dijo Seremity.  
- No queremos sacarlo- dijo Kaede- El nos hizo mucho daño, mira me saco un ojo y destruyo la aldea.  
- Inuyasha es incapaz de hacer eso- le aseguro Seremity.  
- Pero lo hizo- dijo Kaede- Además… por su culpa… mi hermana murió.  
- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que Kikyo murió?- dijo Seremity.  
- Inuyasha la mató- dijo Kaede- Antes de que ella lo sellara, él la atacó hiriéndola de muerte.  
- Ahora como sacare a Inuyasha de allí- dijo Seremity- Me iré a buscar a alguien que me pueda ayudar.  
Seremity se fue dejando a Kaede y a Inuyasha. Se fue dando saltos y preguntando a las sacerdotisas sobre como podía ayudar a Inuyasha, pero ninguna le daba respuestas suficientes. Pasaron varios años, Seremity busco por todos lados una respuesta, pero nadie la ayudo. Hasta que se canso y se fue con Inuyasha, ya las raíces lo estaban empezando a cubrir, le sacó algunas y le prometió que lo sacaría de allí, pero ahora iba a descansar, se subió a un árbol cerca de donde estaba Inuyasha y se sentó en una rama, mientras pensaba en todos los años en que estuvo buscando una respuesta para liberar a Inuyasha sin encontrar nada, lo único bueno fue que aprendió un nuevo poder, con una sacerdotisa que tenía el poder de curar heridas y esta se lo enseño. Se acordó que unos años atrás, cuando los gatos leopardos atacaron y Sesshoumaru fue a pelear, ella lo siguió, Jyaken había ido a buscar a Inuyasha, pero no llegó con él, "_ya debió de haber estado sellado"_, Jyaken no quiso contarle esa vez porque Inuyasha no había ido. Empezó a anocher, esa noche no habría luna, se dio cuenta que el cuerpo de Inuyasha empezó a cambiar igual que el de ella cuando había luna llena y se dijo a si misma _"por lo menos no soy la única_" y se quedó cuidando a Inuyasha hasta que amaneció.

_Continuara..._


	11. La Extraña Joven de otra Epoca

**_La Princesa Seremity._**

* * *

**_Capítulo once "La Extraña joven de otra época"_**

Habían pasado ya 50 años desde que Inuyasha fue sellado por Kikyo, Seremity había vuelto de unos de sus largos viajes buscando la manera de poder liberarlo. En éste, su último viaje, había recibido los poderes espirituales de una sacerdotisa extranjera, muy poderosa, ahora podía sanar heridas de otras personas más rápidamente, crear campos de energía y había aprendido a usar el hechizo que uso una vez el Comandante en su madre, que luego usaron en ella. Estaba decidida a encontrar una solución para liberar a Inuyasha, después volvería a usar el hechizo en ella y regresaría a su Reino.

Cuando llegó al árbol fue a ver a Inuyasha, vio que las ramas lo estaban cubriendo y seguía dormido. Ya era de noche y Seremity se sentía cansada.

—Mañana te sacaré algunas ramas —le dijo al dormido Inuyasha.

Trepó un árbol algo alejado de Inuyasha y se durmió, se despertó al otro día con unos gritos de mujer y un olor extraño y familiar apareció.

Seremity estaba sobre un árbol observando todo, cuando el cuerpo de Inuyasha palpita y sus manos se mueven, de pronto abre los ojos mientras que el extraño olor se acercaba, decidió quedarse en el árbol cuando vio aparecer a la extraña joven que la había despertado con sus gritos, tenía el pelo negro y los ojos cafés, se vestía extraña, con una falda verde y una camisa blanca manga larga con cuello verde y en el centro un moño color rojo.

Inuyasha le dijo algo a la joven que tenía el olor parecido al de Kikyo y está le sacó la flecha sagrada dejando libre a Inuyasha, atrás de la joven venía un enorme cien pies que quería la Perla de Shikon, Seremity que no entendía nada observó todo desde el árbol, vio como Inuyasha acababa con el cien pies y una anciana le ponía un extraño collar que al parecer estaba hechizado.

Cuando todo se calmó Seremity bajo del árbol y fue con Inuyasha.

—¡Inuyasha! —le dijo—, al fin estás libre.

—¡Seremity! —dijo Inuyasha—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y Sesshoumaru? —le preguntó mientras se acercaba.

—¿Qué? ¿Hay más? —dijo la extraña joven que estaba junto a la anciana.

—¿Te conozco? —le dijo Seremity a la anciana mientras la miraba—. ¡Eres Kaede! La hermana de Kikyo.

—Ella no es Kaede —dijo Inuyasha—. Ella es sólo una niña. Por lo tanto no es, ya que Kikyo aún es joven —dijo Inuyasha apuntando a la extraña de olor parecido al de Kikyo.

—¡Yo no soy Kikyo! —dijo la joven—. ¡Mi nombre es Aome!

—¿Aome? —dijo Seremity acercándose a ella—. Tú no hueles como Kikyo. Inuyasha ella no es Kikyo, además ella ya esta muerta.

—¿Muerta?- dijo Inuyasha- ¿Cuándo murió?

—Tú la mataste, Inuyasha —dijo Kaede.

—¿De dónde vienes Aome? —le dijo Seremity mientras Inuyasha discutía con Kaede—. No eres de aquí, pero tú energía es pura y bondadosa.

—Soy del templo Higurashi —dijo Aome.

—¿Templo Higurashi? —dijo Seremity—. Aquí no hay nada que se llame así.

—Me caí por el pozo —dijo Aome.

—¿Por el pozo? —dijo Seremity—. ¿Dónde tiran los cadáveres de los demonios?

—¿Cadáveres? —dijo Aome preocupada.

—Mi nombre es Seremity —le dijo a Aome que no entendía lo que estaba pasando—. No te haré daño, te daré las gracias en nombre de Inuyasha por haberlo librado.

—¿Eres humana? —le dijo Aome.

—Tú ya sabes la respuesta, Kikyo —le dijo Inuyasha que seguía al lado de Kaede—. ¿Para que preguntas?

—¡Qué no soy Kikyo! —le dijo Aome molesta—. ¡Soy Aome! Y no estoy hablando contigo.

—No soy humana —le dijo Seremity—. Soy una híbrida.

—¿Híbrida? —dijo Aome aún más confundida.

—No te hagas la tonta Kikyo —le dijo Inuyasha.

—¡Abajo! —gritó Aome y dejo a Inuyasha enterrado en el suelo.

—Mi padre era un humano y mi madre… —le dijo Seremity que miraba a Inuyasha que se había parado y se dirigía a donde estaban ellas—. ¡No te metas Inuyasha! Que no vez que Aome y yo estamos hablando —le dijo Seremity a Inuyasha mientras tomaba a Aome de un brazo y se alejaban de él—. Mi madre era una demonio de la familia de los Perros Demonios.

—¿Quién es Kikyo? —preguntó Aome.

—La que selló a Inuyasha en el árbol —le respondió Seremity.

Continuaron largo rato hablando, conociéndose, mientras Inuyasha seguía llamando a Aome como Kikyo, así pasaron las horas, y la chica no podía volver a su hogar.

Un día, Aome fue secuestrada por unos ladrones que eran manipulados por un cuervo negro de tres ojos, ya que todos querían la Perla de Shikon que había vuelto a aparecer después de 50 años, en el cuerpo de Aome, Inuyasha fue a ayudarla, pero la Perla fue destruida por una flecha que lanzó la chica y ahora tenían que buscar los Fragmentos de la Perla. Seremity, aún no entendia nada de eso que llamaban la Perla de Shikon, nunca, en todos los años que llevaba viviendo lejos de su reino, escuchó hablar de algo con ese nombre, hasta que se decidió y le habló a Inuyasha.

—Inuyasha —le dijo Seremity mientras se sentaba junto a él en el árbol en que estaba—, explícame lo de la Perla de Shikon.

—¿Qué cosa? —le dijo Inuyasha sorprendido al ver que Seremity no sabia sobre la existencia de la Perla.

—¿Qué es? ¿Para qué sirve? —le dijo Seremity—. ¿Por qué es tan importante para ti?

—Es una perla con poderes sobrenaturales, te puede volver más fuerte —le dijo Inuyasha—. Yo me podría convertir en un demonio completo y dejar de ser un híbrido.

—¿Yo también podría convertirme en una demonio completa? —le preguntó Seremity.

—Yo creo que sí —le dijo Inuyasha sorprendido por la pregunta de ella—. ¿Pero, para qué?

—No sé —le dijo Seremity con cara de tristeza—. Puede que así… mejor no, estoy bien como estoy. Los ayudaré a buscar los Fragmentos de Shikon.

—¿A quiénes te refieres? —le dijo Inuyasha enojado—. Yo puedo sólo, no necesito la ayuda de Kikyo.

—Necesitas la ayuda de Aome —le dijo Seremity que se estaba riendo de la reacción de Inuyasha—. Ella es la única que puede ver los Fragmentos. Además no se parece tanto a Kikyo, sólo mírala bien —le dijo mientras se bajaba del árbol e iba en dirección a la cabaña de Kaede.

Y así, comenzó la aventura de Inuyasha y Aome en busca de los Fragmentos de la Perla de Shikon, acompañados por Seremity, que en vez de volver a su reino, como le dijo Sesshoumaru, se quedó junto a Inuyasha.

Con el pasar de los días, Aome e Inuyasha empezaban a llevarse mejor, mientras que Seremity se llevaba bien con ambos, aunque a veces cuando los veía a ellos se acordaba de Sesshoumaru, después de todo hace muchos años que no lo veía. Aunque algunas veces, mientras buscaba la manera de encontrar alguna solución para liberar a Inuyasha, creía sentirlo cerca, pero mientras más lo buscaba, más se daba cuenta que sólo era su imaginación.

Hasta que un día se apareció frente a ellos, con una trampa para Inuyasha.

—¿Qué haces con Inuyasha? —le dijo Sesshoumaru a Seremity.

—A ti no te importa lo que yo haga con mi vida —le dijo Seremity.

—¿Por qué no te fuiste a tu Reino? —le dijo Sesshoumaru enojado.

—Porque no quise —le dijo Seremity sin dejarse intimidar por el demonio.

—Los híbridos deben estar con los híbridos —le dijo después dándole la espalda y dirigiéndose donde Inuyasha.

—Así es —le dijo Seremity, con tono triste.

Sesshoumaru quería saber donde se encontraba la otra espada creada por un colmillo de su padre, Colmillo de Acero, para eso debía usar a Inuyasha, se enteró que estaba en la Perla Negra del ojo de Inuyasha, que era un portal que llevaba a la tumba del Comandante Inutaisho.

Allí, en su estomago se encontraba Colmillo de Acero, la cual no pudieron sacar ni Sesshoumaru ni Inuyasha porque un campo de energía la protegía. Sesshoumaru comenzó a atacar a Inuyasha y pelearon por un rato, Aome al ver que Inuyasha estaba en desventaja, agarró a Colmillo de Acero y lo sacó.

Sesshoumaru tomó su verdadera forma y comenzó a arrojar veneno, Seremity vio que Jyaken estaba atrapado y lo sacó, fue a buscar a Aome, pero está ya había salido. Colmillo de Acero se transformó e Inuyasha se puso a pelear con Sesshoumaru y le corto un brazo.

—¡Sesshoumaru! —gritó Seremity y empezó a seguirlo ya que él se estaba convirtiendo en una esfera verde.

—¡No me sigas, híbrida! —le gritó Sesshoumaru y desapareció.

Seremity se detuvo y se quedó mirando a donde se dirigía la pequeña esfera. Se fue a donde estaban Inuyasha y Aome, se quedó pensando por que cada vez que se veían Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha peleaban hasta casi matarse, pensaba, cual era el motivo que hacia que Sesshoumaru odiara tanto a los humanos y a los híbridos, a lo que no encontraba respuesta por más que rebuscará en su cerebro.

Ya en la cabaña de Kaede.

Myouga le explico muchas cosas a Inuyasha y a los demás. Seremity salió de la cabaña y se sentó a los pies de un árbol, era de noche y se quedo mirando las estrellas, hasta que sintió que alguien se acercaba.

—¿Te sientes mal? —le dijo Aome mientras se sentaba junto a ella.

—No —le dijo Seremity que en su rostro se reflejaba tristeza.

—¿Estás preocupada por Sesshoumaru? —le dijo Aome.

—No sé —le dijo Seremity mirando a Aome—. En realidad… sí.

—¿Lo conoces hace mucho? —le preguntó Aome.

—Desde que tenía 15 años, y creeme que han pasado muchos años —le dijo Seremity—. Hace como 50 años que me alejó de su lado, él fue quien me entrenó, aunque no me escuchaba yo le debo mucho. Salvó mi vida, unas cuantas veces.

—¿Siempre que se ven pelean? —preguntó Aome.

—Sí, siempre —dijo Seremity con tono de melancolía—. Sesshoumaru odia a los híbridos.

—Pero —dijo Aome un tanto confusa—. A ti te entrenó, no los tiene que odiar tanto.

—Las promesas se cumplen —respondió Seremity—. Él le hizo una a su padre, que era entrenar al hijo hibrido que tuviera mi padre con mi madre.

Así se quedaron conversando por varias horas, Seremity le explicó lo de su Reino y todo lo sucedido desde que decidió ir a conocer a Ethan, después Aome le contó sobre donde ella vivía y se pusieron a ver en que se parecían ambos lugares.

Siguieron en busca de los Fragmentos, ahora con dos de los Colmillo creados por el Comandante, unos días después se encontraron con un pequeño zorrito demonio de nombre Shippo, un inteligente travieso que usa poderes mágicos para defenderse, les contó que su padre fue asesinado por los hermanos relámpago y ahora él se quería vengar, ya que había quedado huérfano.

Cuando se encontraron con los hermanos relámpago, entre Inuyasha y Seremity acabaron con ellos, aunque les costo trabajo. Shippo se quedó con Aome y Seremity.

Al pasar los días, Aome fue secuestrada por la bruja Urazue que la quería para revivir a Kikyo, ya que Aome era su reencarnación, por eso el parecido. Cuando llegaron donde Urazue, Inuyasha vio que Kikyo había revivido y lo odiaba, mientras que Aome se encontraba inconsciente ya que no tenía almas. Kikyo mató a Urazue, Aome le quitó algunas almas a Kikyo e Inuyasha se sintió confundido.

Continuaron su viaje, Aome e Inuyasha habían seguido avanzando, mientras que Seremity se quedó con Shippo en la cabaña de Kaede, ya que el zorrito había comido unos hongos y se sentía enfermo.

Mientras caminaban Aome sintió la presencia de unos Fragmentos, cuando el poder de estos se hizo más fuerte pudieron ver a un monje, Aome dijo que él los llevaba, era un joven de cabello negro con un pequeño moño, ojos cafés y su vestimenta era de color negro y morado, llevaba un báculo sagrado.

Al ver a Aome se acercó a ella y le preguntó si quería tener un hijo con él, provocando que Inuyasha se enfadara. Se presentó como Miroku y estaba en busca de Naraku ya que éste le había puesto una maldición a su abuelo que se transmitía de generación en generación, que consistía en un Agujero Negro en su mano derecha. Aome e Inuyasha se dieron cuenta que Naraku era el demonio que le había tendido una trampa hace años a él y a Kikyo para que acabaran el uno, con el otro.

—¡Inuyasha! ¡Aome! —se escuchó la voz de Seremity que venia dando saltos con Shippo en los brazos.

—¿Te sientes bien Shippo? —le dijo Aome al zorrito que corrió a sus brazos.

—También eres una demonio —le dijo el monje a Seremity mientras se acercaba a ella—. No importa ¿Te gustaría tener un hijo conmigo? —le dijo mientras le tomaba las manos.

—¿Quién eres? —le preguntó Seremity.

—Disculpa mi descortesía —le dijo el monje—. Soy Miroku.

—Por ahora no, gracias —le dijo Seremity mientras se soltaba de las manos de Miroku y se dirigía a donde Inuyasha—. ¿De donde salio éste extraño monje? —le dijo a Inuyasha.

Siguieron su camino, el monje se les unió, después de todo tenían el mismo propósito, recolectar los Fragmentos de Shikon y destruir a Naraku, que también los estaba recolectando.

Se dieron cuenta de que el monje era un mujeriego, a todas las mujeres le hacía la misma pregunta, pero les conseguía un techo para pasar la noche y comida.

Sesshoumaru intentó nuevamente quitarle a Colmillo de Acero a Inuyasha, había hecho un trato con Naraku y éste le había pasado un brazo humano con un Fragmento de Shikon, con el que podía tomar a Colmillo de Acero, la pelea comenzó, Sesshoumaru le quitó la espada a Inuyasha y lo empezó a atacar con la técnica especial de está, el Viento Cortante, que Inuyasha no sabía usar.

Tratando de ayudar el monje había absorbido varios insectos venenosos que Naraku le había dado a Sesshoumaru para que se defendiera del Agujero Negro del monje. El veneno recorría su cuerpo, Seremity fue en su ayuda.

—Quédate quieto Miroku —le dijo Seremity mientras tomaba la cara de Miroku con sus manos.

—¿Qué harás? —le dijo Miroku.

—Purificar el veneno —le dijo mientras se acercaba a él.

Para hacerlo debía sacarlo por su boca, y debía acercarse bastante a él, hasta tener a unos centímetros su boca con la del monje. Un humo verde comenzó a salir de la boca del monje y se introducía en la boca de Seremity, Shippo estaba observando todo. Hasta que el monje aprovecho el momento y le tocó el trasero a Seremity, se escuchó una cachetada y Seremity se puso de pie.

—Supongo que ya estás bien —le dijo mientras se iba a donde Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha seguían peleando.

—Aún me siento mal —dijo el monje que no se podía parar porque aún le quedaba bastante veneno—. Shippo ve a buscarla.

—No vendrá —le dijo el zorrito—. Eres un tonto.

Seremity llegó justo cuando Sesshoumaru le entierra su mano a Inuyasha atravesándolo.

—¡Sesshoumaru, ¿qué haces?! —gritó preocupada Seremity, pero el demonio sólo la miró con desprecio y repugnancia.

Aome le lanza una flecha a Sesshoumaru, a lo que Seremity no alcanza a darse cuenta, la flecha no alcanza a tocar al demionio, pero lográ que éste se valla del lugar, Seremity lo sigue, tratando de que no se de cuenta, ve como su hombro sin brazo empieza a quemarse y a los insectos venenosos llevarse el Fragmento de Shikon, Sesshoumaru sigue a los insectos y se encuentra con una marioneta de Naraku que destroza.

—¿Qué quieres? —dijo Sesshoumaru

—Sólo… ver tu brazo —le dijo Seremity—. Yo podría…

—No necesito tu ayuda —le dijo el demonio dándole la espalda.

—¿Por qué un demonio cómo tú, hace tratos con un híbrido cómo Naraku? —le preguntó Seremity.

—No te metas en lo que no te importa —le dijo Sesshoumaru dándose la vuelta y mirando a Seremity de forma amenazante.

—Si me importa, porque yo le estoy ayudando a Inuyasha —le dijo Seremity enojada--. No quiero tenerte como enemigo —le dijo más tranquila.

Esperó un momento la respuesta de Sesshoumaru con respecto a la pregunta que le había hecho, pero no consiguió nada, le dio la espalda, y se fue a la cabaña de Kaede, donde estaba Inuyasha herido, lo ayudó un poco con sus poderes de recuperación.

—No lo hagas —le dijo Inuyasha a Seremity.

—Es para que te recuperes luego —dijo Seremity que lo seguía ayudando con sus poderes.

—Guarda tus fuerzas para después —le dijo en tono de mando Inuyasha.

—Está vez, Sesshoumaru se paso —dijo Seremity—. Aunque…- se calló porque recordó la vez que Inuyasha le había cortado el brazo a Sesshoumaru.

—Piensas que estamos a mano —dijo Inuyasha—. Porque yo le corte el brazo.

—No —dijo Seremity, más con duda que con seguridad—. Es sólo, yo no puedo estar del lado de ninguno, los dos, son lo más cercano que tengo a una familia, después que dejé mi reino —respondió con nostalgia.

—Lo sé —dijo Inuyasha—, y yo no te pido que estés de mi lado, eso sólo tu corazón lo decide.

Seremity lo miró, se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras de Inuyasha, sonaban sabias y la tranquilizaron. Nunca lo había escuchado hablar de esa manera.

Siguieron avanzando y se encontraron con Sango, una exterminadora, también fue engañada por Naraku que manipulo a su pequeño hermano Kohaku para que acabara con toda su familia y amigos, se conoció con el resto del grupo cuando intentó matar a Inuyasha por mandato de Naraku, ya que éste le había dicho que un hombre mitad bestia había acabado con todos en la aldea de exterminadores, cuando arreglaron el malentendido se fue con ellos.

* * *

_Continuara....._


	12. Naraku se lleva a Seremity

**_La Princesa Seremity._**

* * *

**_Capítulo doce: "Naraku se lleva a Seremity"._**

Otra vez, Sesshoumaru volvió a atacar a Inuyasha para quitarle Colmillo de Acero, pero Inuyasha hizo el Viento Cortante y si no es por Colmillo Sagrado Sesshoumaru hubiera muerto, Seremity al ver que salió herido se fue tras él convertida en la pequeña esfera de luz, lo encontró apoyado en un árbol, con sangre en su cuerpo y una pequeña niña lo cuidaba.

—Sesshoumaru —dijo Seremity mientras se sentaba a su lado—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le dijo Sesshoumaru sin mirarla.

—Estaba preocupada por ti —le dijo Seremity, pero se paró y fue a ver a la pequeña niña que había llevado comida—. Hola, ¿Cómo te llamas? —le dijo

Pero, la pequeña no le respondió, sólo le entregó la comida que llevaba para Sesshoumaru, era una niña muy linda y tierna, tenía varias heridas y un ojo mal herido, tenía el pelo negro y un moñito al lado derecho después de un rato y de tanto insistirle Seremity logro saber su nombre.

—Así que te llamas Lin —le dijo—. Que lindo nombre, yo me llamo Seremity.

La niña le dijo que había sido atacada por los aldeanos y ellos la habían herido así.

—Después le daremos su merecido —le dijo Seremity mientras le sonreía.

—Lin, ya se va —dijo la pequeña.

—Espera —le dijo Seremity mientras se la llevaba un poco más lejos de Sesshoumaru.

—Lin, espera —respondió la niña con una sonrisa.

—Dame tu mano, pequeña —le dijo Seremity.

—Sí —dijo la pequeña dándole la mano a Seremity

Seremity la tomó, cerró sus ojos y curó todas las heridas de la niña, dejándola como si no le hubiera pasado nada.

—Mañana nos vemos, pequeña —le dijo Seremity en eso sintió unos pasos, era Jyaken.

—Seremity que gusto verte —le dijo—. Amo bonito ¿Cómo se encuentra? —pero no le hizo caso.

—Jyaken, ahora que estas aquí yo me voy —le dijo Seremity a Jyaken.

—Pero, Seremity —dijo Jyaken, aunque está, ya había empezado a caminar.

Habían pasado varios días y no tenían rastro de Naraku ni de algún Fragmento. Aome aprovechó el momento para ir a su época mientras los demás se quedaron en la cabaña de Kaede.

—Inuyasha —le dijo Seremity—. Vuelvo en tres días cuando regrese Aome.

—¿A dónde vas? —le dijo Inuyasha.

—A dar una vuelta —le dijo Seremity que había salido de la cabaña y se estaba convirtiendo en una pequeña esfera brillante.

—Seremity… —dijo Inuyasha, pero ya se había ido—. ¿A dónde ira? —le dijo Inuyasha a Shippo que había llegado a su lado.

—Eres un perro tonto Inuyasha —le dijo Shippo—. Nunca te das cuenta de las cosas.

—Ya veras chaparro —le dijo Inuyasha mientras le daba un coscorrón—. Tú tampoco sabes —le dijo después.

—Sí sé —le dijo Shippo lloriqueando—. Aome me lo contó lo otra vez que Seremity salió. ¡Pero, no te diré nada! —le gritó mientras corría a la cabaña.

Seremity anduvo convertida en la pequeña esfera por un buen rato, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba.

—¡Lin! —dijo Seremity al ver a la niña junto a Jyaken que intentaban sacar un pez.

—¡Señorita Seremity! —dijo la niña que corrió a abrazar a Seremity.

—Seremity, ¡Qué bueno que viniste! —le dijo Jyaken.

—¿Quieres que saque algunos peces? —le dijo Seremity a Jyaken.

—¡Sí! Lin quiere que saque varios peces —le dijo la pequeña a Seremity que se encontraba en sus brazos.

—Entonces vamos —les dijo Seremity—. Jyaken ¿Dónde esta Sesshoumaru?

—Salió hace un rato —le dijo el pequeño demonio—. Como siempre.

Llegaron a orillas del río, Seremity bajó a Lin de sus brazos y le pegó al río con sus garras sacando seis peces fuera del agua.

—Señor Jyaken —dijo Lin—. El fuego.

—Ya voy —dijo Jyaken.

Pusieron los pescados a asar y cuando estuvieron listos los repartieron. Le tocó uno a Lin, otro a Jyaken, uno para A, otro para Un y uno para Seremity, el que sobró lo dejaron para el que quisiera más.

Empezó a anochecer y Sesshoumaru llegó.

—¿A qué viniste? —le dijo a Seremity.

—A ver a Lin y a Jyaken —le dijo Seremity sin darle importancia al demonio.

Sesshoumaru se sentó apoyado en un árbol, mientras Seremity estaba con Lin un poco más lejos. Cuando Lin se durmió, Seremity la dejó apoyada en A y Un y fue donde Sesshoumaru.

—¿Ya encontraste un brazo que te sirva? —le dijo Seremity pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Estaba parada frente a Sesshoumaru, el aún seguía sentado sin mirarla.

—Sesshoumaru —le dijo Seremity—. Si yo… si yo me convirtiera en una demonio completa ¿Podría volver a tu lado, ósea a tu grupo?

Sesshoumaru se puso de pie y se quedó frente a Seremity mirándola.

—Tú, debiste volver a tu Reino —le dijo fríamente el demonio.

—No fue eso lo que te pregunté —le dijo Seremity sin dejar de mirarlo—. ¿Podría volver?

—Yo no te entrené para que permanecieras a mi lado —le dijo Sesshoumaru.

—Fue por la promesa que le hiciste a tu padre —le dijo Seremity tristemente y bajando la cabeza.

—¿Qué haces? —le dijo Sesshoumaru al ver que Seremity se acercaba.

—Nada —le dijo ella que aún estaba con la cabeza baja y voz triste.

Se acercó suficiente a Sesshoumaru, sólo a unos centímetros, Jyaken se había despertado y estaba observando.

Seremity levantó su brazo y lo acercó a Sesshoumaru, pero éste la tomó del cuello intentando detenerla aunque no pudo. Ella estaba acostumbrada a que la tomara así en los entrenamientos, además no la estaba apretando.

Seremity siguió con su brazo estirado, lo metió por la manga del brazo izquierdo de Sesshoumaru y le tocó el hombro, Sesshoumaru sintió un extraño calor y luego empezó a dolerle, mientras más le dolía, más le apretaba el cuello a Seremity sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía.

Después de un rato su brazo volvió a aparecer.

Luego de esto, Seremity se desmayó, en parte porque aún no dominaba esos poderes y por el daño que le estaba provocando el demonio. Sesshoumaru la soltó del cuello, le dejo una de sus garras marcada y una gota de sangre corría por el cuello de ella. La tomó en sus brazos y la dejó acostada en el árbol en que él estaba apoyado.

—Señor Sesshoumaru —le dijo Jyaken que había llegado—. Ella hizo que usted recuperara su brazo —le dijo mirando a su Amo sorprendido—. Debe darle las gracias —pero, Sesshoumaru sólo lo miró con ganas de matarlo y no le dijo nada.

Cuando despertó Seremity, Jyaken y Lin estaban juntó a ella, se sentó apoyada en el árbol.

—¡Qué bueno que ya se despertó! —dijo Lin que fue a buscar algunas flores.

—¿Cuándo aprendiste a hacer eso? —le preguntó Jyaken.

—Cuando buscaba la manera de liberar a Inuyasha, estuve entrenando con sacerdotisas y una muy poderosa me heredó sus poderes al morir —le dijo Seremity.

—Ya veo —le dijo Jyaken sorprendido.

—Aunque aún no los controlo bien —le dijo Seremity.

—Lin le trae un regalo —le dijo la pequeña mientras le entregaba un ramito de flores.

—Gracias Lin —le dijo Seremity sonriendo—. Ya debo irme —dijo poniéndose de pie—. Luego nos vemos, Adiós Lin, Jyaken cuídala —les dijo y empezó a caminar.

—¿Y no esperas al Amo Sesshoumaru? —le dijo Jyaken.

—No, él no quiere verme —le dijo Seremity dandose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar.

Había caminado un rato, cuando sintió a Sesshoumaru atrás de ella.

—¿A dónde vas? —le dijo Sesshoumaru.

—A donde Inuyasha —le dijo Seremity sin darse vuelta a mirarlo—. Me esta esperando.

—No creas que estaré agradecido contigo por lo que hiciste —le dijo fríamente Sesshoumaru.

—Yo no espero nada de ti —le dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para mirar a Sesshoumaru a los ojos—. Adiós Sesshoumaru.

—Amo Sesshoumaru —dijo Jyaken—. Al fin lo encuentro ¡Seremity! ¿Aún no te vas? —dijo Jyaken sorprendido al ver como Seremity miraba a Sesshoumaru—. ¿Por qué no te quedas un rato más?

—No, Jyaken —le dijo Seremity que seguía mirando a Sesshoumaru fijamente a los ojos—. Los híbridos debemos estar con los híbridos —diciendo esto se transformó en una esfera brillante y se fue.

Cuando llegó a la cabaña de Kaede, Inuyasha y los demás se habían ido al pozo a buscar a Aome.

—Ya llegaste —le dijo Inuyasha a Seremity—. Aome llegó hace un rato ¿A dónde fuiste?

—A dar una vuelta —le dijo Seremity.

—¿Qué te paso en el cuello? —le dijo Inuyasha mientras le miraba la pequeña marca.

—Nada importante —le dijo Seremity.

—¡¿Por qué no me dices?! —gritó Inuyasha.

—Porque no es de tu incumbencia —le dijo Seremity que sabía que si le decía que había ido donde Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha se enojaría, además ellos no sabían que Lin formaba parte del grupo de Sesshoumaru.

—¡Si te pregunto es porque me importa! —le dijo Inuyasha.

—Pero, yo no te quiero decir —le respondió Seremity.

—¡Eres una terca! —le gritó Inuyasha.

—No me grites —le dijo Seremity.

—¡Yo grito todo lo que quiero! —volvió a gritar Inuyasha.

—¡Aome! —dijo Seremity.

—¡Inuyasha! —dijo Aome—. ¡Abajo!

—¿Por qué lo hiciste Aome? —dijo Inuyasha que estaba estampado en el suelo.

—No me hagas más preguntas —le dijo Seremity a Inuyasha mientras le ofrecía su mano en forma de ayuda—. Hoy no.

—Está bien —le dijo Inuyasha que había aceptado la ayuda de Seremity—. Será mejor que sigamos.

Así continuaron su camino.

Al otro día, Aome sin aguantar más la curiosidad y notar que Seremity se encontraba más callada de lo normal, se acercó a ella y la alejó del grupo, provocando gran curiosidad en Inuyasha.

—Fuiste a ver a Sesshoumaru —le dijo Aome—. ¿Cierto?

—Sí y no —le respondió Seremity—. También fui a ver a Jyaken.

—¿Qué te dijo está vez que te dejo triste? —le preguntó Aome.

—Nada, sólo… —el rostro de Seremity se llenó de tristeza al recordar las palabras de Sesshoumaru—. Sólo quería saber como estaban y me vine.

—Tú sientes algo por él —le dijo Aome—. ¿Verdad?

—Claro que sí —le dijo Seremity sorprendida—. Siento agradecimiento por haberme entrenado y por haberme salvado la vida.

—No —le dijo Aome—. Me refiero a que sientes por él lo que una vez sentiste por Ethan —al escuchar estás palabras el corazón de Seremity comenzó a latir más fuerte.

—Pero, él nunca sentirá por mi lo que yo siento por él —dijo con voz triste.

Se quedaron un rato mas hablando, Inuyasha se estaba desesperando, no entendía que tenían que estar hablando ellas, sin que él pudiera escuchar. Aome y Seremity se habían alejado lo suficiente para que Inuyasha no alcanzara a escuchar, además Sango, Shippo y Miroku lo distraían a cada rato.

Cuando Aome y Seremity llegaron donde el grupo, el rostro de Seremity reflejaba tristeza, Inuyasha se acercó para preguntarle que le pasaba, pero Aome se lo impidió.

Seremity no volvió a ver a Sesshoumaru hasta cuando Naraku secuestró a Lin, y ella e Inuyasha fueron a atacarlo. Cuando llegaron estaba Naraku en su verdadera forma y empezó a atacarlos, Seremity se dio cuenta que atrás de una roca estaba escondido Jyaken mirando hacía una extraña montaña de restos de Naraku, en eso escuchó que éste había absorbido a Sesshoumaru y se dio cuenta que eso que estaba allí era Sesshoumaru.

Seremity sacó a Colmillo de Fuego y fue a ver al demonio, en un intentó de detenerla, Naraku la empezó a atacar, Seremity se defendió, uno de sus tentáculos le rompió el collar que le había regalado su padre, el collar de jade que una vez uso su madre, el recuerdo mas valioso que tenia, cayó al suelo, y ahí se quedó.

Llegó donde Sesshoumaru, pero no se dio cuenta que venía uno de los tentáculos de Naraku por atrás de ella y se lo enterró por la espalda dejándola caer inconsciente lejos de Sesshoumaru, en eso Inuyasha tira su Viento Cortante y da en el blanco, mientras Sesshoumaru escapa de donde lo tenía Naraku con su nueva espada Toukijin.

Al ir hacía Naraku, se da cuenta que algo pequeño brilla en el suelo, lo recoge y ve que es la piedra de Seremity, y se la guarda, busca a Seremity con la vista, pero no la encuentra. Ambos empiezan a pelear con Naraku, ni Sesshoumaru ni Inuyasha se habían dado cuenta de lo que le había pasado a Seremity.

Cuando Seremity se despierta y ve que Sesshoumaru está pelando, tomó su espada y comenzó a atacar a Naraku, hasta que lo destrozan y se arranca. Sesshoumaru va en busca de Lin y Seremity lo acompaña, mientras Inuyasha va a buscar a Aome que estaba peleando en otro lado y ven que Kohaku llevaba a Lin y salen trás él temiendo que Sesshoumaru lo matara.

Cuando Sesshoumaru y Seremity se encontraron con Kohaku, rescataron a Lin, Inuyasha se interpuso para que su hermano no matara a al chico, quien se fue con Kagura, una de las extensiones de Naraku.

En esos momentos, Seremity que había sido herida por Naraku, extrañamente se le habían cerrado las heridas, a lo que no le dio importancia, ya que pensó que serian parte de los poderes que le habian dejado las sacerdotizas, Sesshoumaru se acercó a ella.

—¿Estás bien? —le dijo con el tono frio que lo caracteríza.

—Sí, las heridas ya cicatrizaron —le dijo, en ese momento comenzó a escuchar que una voz la llamaba.

—Ven conmigo —le decía la voz—. Ven a casa.

A Seremity le empezó a doler el cuerpo, sentía que algo se le movía en su interior, el dolor era cada vez más fuerte se apretó el pecho con su mano. Sesshoumaru al ver esto se intentó acercar, pero un campo de energía cubrió a Seremity que cayó de rodillas al suelo con la cabeza hacía adelante y la mano aún en su pecho.

—No te acerques —le dijo a Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru y nadie de los que estaban allí entendían que pasaba, los ojos de Seremity empezaron a cambiar, mientras en su cabeza la voz seguía llamándola. Sus ojos se volvieron fríos, sin vida ya no irradiaban esa alegría típica que tenía Seremity, el dolor desapareció y ella se levantó, miró a Sesshoumaru y se rió.

—Señor Sesshoumaru —dijo Seremity—. La tomaré a ella por unos días ya que no pude absorberlo a usted.

—¡Naraku! —dijo Sesshoumaru—. ¡Suéltala!

—Usted le dijo "Los híbridos deben estar con los híbridos" —rió Seremity, en el fondo Naraku—. Por lo tanto debe venir conmigo.

—¡Maldito! —gritó Inuyasha—. ¡Déjala!

Pero, ya era tarde Seremity se había convertido en la pequeña esfera de luz y se había transportado a donde Naraku en dirección desconocida.

—¡Tonta hibrida! —dijo Sesshoumaru furioso—. ¡Si sólo te hubieses ido a tu reino!

—¡Seremity! —gritó Jyaken mientras corria al lado de Sesshoumaru—. ¡Seremity! —volvió a gritar mientras caia de rodillas y lloraba.

—¿Qué haremos Inuyasha? —dijo Aome preocupada.

—¡Buscarla, Aome, buscarla! —dijo Inuyasha con desesperación—. ¡Maldito Naraku, me las pagaras!

Paso el tiempo, ni Sesshoumaru ni Inuyasha tenían rastro de Naraku, por lo tanto no sabían nada de Seremity. Hasta que un día le dijeron a Inuyasha que extraños sucesos estaban ocurriendo en el Monte de las Ánimas y decidió ir para allá, mientras que Sesshoumaru, un día que estaba apoyado en un árbol, mientras Lin comía, cerró los ojos y la imagen de Seremity se le apareció.

—Monte de las Ánimas —le dijo la imagen a Sesshoumaru, que abrió los ojos y les dijo a sus acompañantes que debían seguir caminando.

Ambos llegaron al Monte de las Ánimas, pero el campo de protección de éste les impedía el paso. Además Naraku había revivido a Los Siete Guerreros que debían acabar con Inuyasha y Kouga.

Cuando los derrotaron y entraron en el Monte de las Animas que se había convertido en el estomago de Naraku, Kagura arrancó con un niño en los brazos, cuando empezó la destrucción del Monte, mientras Naraku se enfrentaba a Inuyasha, ahora era mucho más fuerte que antes, su cuerpo había cambiado, salio del Monte y se dirigió a donde Kikyo y la arrojó al río de veneno. Sesshoumaru estaba observando todo y ataco a Naraku, pero éste lo utilizó para probar sus poderes, a Sesshoumaru esto, lo enfureció.

—Cuidado, Señor Sesshoumaru —le dijo Naraku—. No quiere dañarla ¿cierto? —en ese momento apareció Seremity al lado de Naraku—. Pronto nos volveremos a ver.

—¡Maldición! —dijo Sesshoumaru.

—Pobre Seremity —dijo Jyaken y se fueron.

Pasaron los días y de nuevo no había rastro alguno de Naraku, hasta que alguien llegó a hablar con Sesshoumaru.

—Si aún sigues buscando a la híbrida —dijo una voz femenina—. Será mejor que me escuches.

—¿Qué quieres Kagura? —le dijo Jyaken que aún no olvidaba que aquella mujer se había llevado a Lin.

—Naraku atacará a Inuyasha un poco más al norte —le dijo Kagura a Sesshoumaru, que era una mujer demonio extensión de Naraku que podía dominar los vientos con su abanico.

—¿Qué ganas con esto? —le dijo Sesshoumaru fríamente.

—Si ustedes pelean en contra de Naraku, es seguro que lo maten —le dijo Kagura—. Y yo seré libre.

Sesshoumaru se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar, Kagura sacó una pluma y se fue volando en ella.

—A, Un, cuiden a Lin —les dijo Sesshoumaru—. Jyaken, vamos.

—Sí Amo —dijo el pequeño demonio.

—Lin, espéranos aquí —le dijo Sesshoumaru.

—Sí, Lin espera a que vayan a buscar a la señorita Seremity —dijo mientras se sentaba sobre A y Un.

* * *

_Continuara....._


	13. La Promesa de Sesshoumaru

**_La Princesa Seremity._**

* * *

**_Capítulo final "La Promesa de Sesshoumaru"_**

Sesshoumaru y Jyaken caminaron hacía el norte, mientras en otro lado Inuyasha y su grupo se dirigían a una trampa de Naraku, cuando llegaron encontraron a Sesshoumaru y Jyaken, un poco más lejos a Naraku y Seremity.

—Kagura —dijo Naraku con su tipica sonrisa en los labios.

—Dime Naraku —le dijo mientras bajaba de su pluma.

—Nos traicionaste —le dijo—. Sesshoumaru no estaba invitado, ahora ¿qué haremos con Kagura?, mi querida Seremity —le dijo el híbrido mientras le pasaba un brazo por atrás del cuello y dejaba su mano izquierda apoyada en el hombro de Seremity.

—La traición se paga cara —le dijo Seremity mientras estiraba su brazo con el puño cerrado, lo abrió y le mostró a Kagura una esfera pequeña de color rojo, volvió a cerrar el puño y empezó a apretarlo—. Te duele Kagura.

—¡Maldita!- gritó Kagura mientras se apretaba el pecho ya que lo que tenía Seremity era su corazón.

Mientras Sesshoumaru y Jyaken miraban asombrados a Seremity, no podían creer que aquella niña que se puso a llorar cuando mato una ardilla ahora estaba matando a una demonio por mandato de Naraku. Kagura cayó sin vida después de un rato.

—Y ahora, ¿qué hacemos con la visita no esperada? —le dijo Naraku a Seremity.

—Yo me encargo de él —le dijo Seremity.

—Si tú quieres —le dijo Naraku—. Pero, yo te ayudare —diciendo esto tomó a Seremity de la cintura y la besó.

Sesshoumaru vio como ese demonio repúgnate tocaba los labios de Seremity, lo cual le dio mucha rabia y empezó a correr para atacarlo.

Mientras el grupo de Inuyasha miraba con atención lo que estaba pasando.

—Va a hacer pelear a los primos —dijo Miroku.

—¡No somos primos, Miroku! —le dijo Inuyasha que estaba desesperado por no poder hacer nada—. Mi padre encontró a la madre de Seremity cuando era una niña abandonada así que se la llevó con él y la entrenó, la crió como si fueran hermanos. Después ella se enamoro de un humano y nació Seremity.

—Por eso, ella esta enamorada de Sesshoumaru —dijo Aome.

—¿Enamorada de Sesshoumaru? —dijo Inuyasha—. ¡Feh! No me hagas reír si él la abandonó.

—Inuyasha, eres un perro tonto —le dijo Shippo.

—Cállate enano —gruñó Inuyasha—. Si no quieres que te de una paliza.

—Seremity me dijo que él no la había abandonado —dijo Aome que se había hecho muy buena amiga de Seremity—. Dijo que él la había dejado para que se volviera más independiente y supiera cuidarse sola, pero siempre estaba cerca de ella, porque lo podía sentir.

—Yo nunca lo vi, ni lo sentí —dijo Inuyasha—. Sesshoumaru odia a los híbridos, por lo tanto la odia a ella.

—Él también siente algo por ella —le dijo Aome mientras obserbava la actitud de Sesshoumaru que estaba mirando a Seremity con esa bola roja en las manos.

—¡Aome, eres una ciega y una tonta! —le dijo Inuyasha.

—¡Inuyasha! —le dijo Aome mirándolo con odio —¡Abajooo!

—Nunca aprenderá —dijo el Monje.

—Nunca, su excelencia —dijo Sango.

—Mira Inuyasha —le dijo Aome—. Te dije que sentía algo por ella, mira como se puso cuando Naraku la besó.

Naraku soltó a Seremity y ella salió del campo de energía, en los alrededores estaban Kanna con Kohaku y Akago, y más cerca de Inuyasha se encontraba Hakudoushi.

Sesshoumaru al ver que Seremity era la que pelearía detuvo su ataque, sus ojos no habían cambiado desde que Naraku se la llevó, seguían mostrando esa frialdad. Comenzó a correr un viento frió, que hizo que el cabello de Sesshoumaru y Seremity se moviera.

—¡Ahora! —gritó Naraku.

Y el cuerpo de Seremity y su sangre comenzaron a cambiar sus ojos se volvieron completamente rojos, otra marca le salio en las mejillas sobre las que antes ya tenía, sus garras y sus colmillos crecieron más y en su frente se podía ver una media luna invertida, sus ojos mostraban crueldad y odio, eran fríos y su sangre ya no era la de una híbrida, era la de un demonio.

—Esto lo tenía reservado para Inuyasha —dijo Naraku—. Pero, creo que me divertiré más viéndolo a usted.

—¡Eres un maldito! —le dijo Sesshoumaru al ver a Seremity convertida en una demonio completa, pero a la vez preocupado ya que si no la detenía su mente seria prisionera de esa apariencia hasta encontrar su muerte.

—¡Acábalo! —gritó Naraku.

Seremity se fue directo a Sesshoumaru con sus garras e intentó pegarle, pero éste la esquivó, aunque no era la misma a la que él le había enseñado, sus fuerzas habían aumentado igual que su velocidad, por estar convertida así. Seremity volvió a atacar casi dando en el blanco, Sesshoumaru no hacía más que defenderse.

—¡Qué no se atreva a hacerle daño! —decía Inuyasha enojado, pero Sesshoumaru no la quería atacar.

Siguieron peleando Seremity tiraba golpes, algunos alcanzaban a rozar a Sesshoumaru, pero la mayoría los esquivaba, hasta que le dio un golpe en el estomago a Seremity y la tomó de los hombros.

—¡Reacciona! —le dijo Sesshoumaru, pero ella no escuchó y aprovechó para enterrarle su garra en el estomago, que atravesó a Sesshoumaru.

—¡Amo bonito! —gritó Jyaken.

Mientras Inuyasha y los demás no creían lo que veían. Pero, a Sesshoumaru no le pasó nada, Seremity iba atacar de nuevo.

—¡Reacciona Seremity! —le dijo Sesshoumaru.

Ella detuvo el ataque, sus ojos cambiaron por unos instantes y volvieron a mostrar la calidez de antes, estaba llorando, era la primera vez que Sesshoumaru la llamaba por su nombre y ella no comprendía nada. Estaba lastimando al demonio que tanto quería y no podía detenerse.

—Ses…. Sesshou… Sesshoumaru —le dijo antes que sus ojos volvieran a ser fríos.

Una risa salía de su boca, mientras sus ojos lloraban por lo que había hecho, nunca se perdonaría haber lastimado a Sesshoumaru. Su mente era prisionera de Naraku, pero en el fondo podía ver todo lo que ocurría.

Al ver que Seremity volvía a perder la razón Sesshoumaru la abrazó, pero ella no reaccionaba, quería soltarse de Sesshoumaru, éste la tenía abrazada con ambos brazos fuertemente.

Inuyasha miraba como su hermano intentaba salvar a Seremity y se preguntaba si lo que había dicho Aome era cierto.

Sesshoumaru al ver que no reaccionaba con su abrazo se alejo un poco y miró sus ojos, que aun lloraban, se acercó lentamente a ella y junto sus labios con los de ella.

—¿Qué esta haciendo? —dijo Inuyasha asombrado.

—Te dije que sentía algo por ella —le dijo Aome.

—Amo bonito —dijo Jyaken suavemente.

Seremity sintió los labios de Sesshoumaru y una calidez empezó a llenar su corazón, tenía los ojos abiertos, asombrada por la reacción de Sesshoumaru, las marcas de su rostro y la media luna invertida habían desaparecido, sus garras y sus colmillos habían vuelto a la normalidad y sus ojos dejaron de ser rojos, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando Seremity se soltó de Sesshoumaru, agachó la cabeza y empezó a llorar sin consuelo.

—Todo va a estar bien ahora —le dijo Sesshoumaru mientras la abrazaba.

—Te lastime —le dijo Seremity que tenía la cabeza apoyada en el pecho Sesshoumaru mirando hacía el suelo—. Nunca hago nada bien.

—Tranquila —le dijo Sesshoumaru que la tenía en sus brazos tratando de consolarla—. Ahora todo acabara.

Naraku al ver que perdía el control sobre Seremity sacó uno de sus tentáculos y lo tiró contra ellos.

—¡No te lo permitiré! —gritó Inuyasha e iba a atacar a Naraku.

—Detente Inuyasha —le dijo Hakudoushi—. Pelearas conmigo.

El tentáculo separó a Sesshoumaru de Seremity y empezó a arrastrarla hacía Naraku, Sesshoumaru sacó a Toukijin y fue tras Seremity.

—¡Sesshoumaru! —gritó Seremity—. Mata a Akago —y perdió el conocimiento cuando Naraku la apretó con su tentáculo para callarla.

—Akago —dijo Sesshoumaru—. ¿En dónde está? —entonces sintió que Kohaku estaba cerca.

Kohaku salio de su escondite con un niño en los brazos y el espejo de Kanna.

—¿Qué haces Kohaku? ¿Dónde esta Kanna? —le dijo Naraku.

—Kanna esta muerta —le dijo Kohaku mientras caminaba hacía Sesshoumaru, pero Naraku intento impedírselo sacándole el Fragmento que lo mantenía con vida—. ¡Es Akago! —alcanzó a gritar y vio a su hermana que corría a donde estaba él.

—¡Kohaku! —gritó Sango.

Sesshoumaru destrozó a Akago con Toukijin, vio morir a Kohaku y en señal de agradecimiento saco a Colmillo Sagrado y lo revivió.

Inuyasha seguía peleando con Hakudoushi, lo había destrozado en varias ocasiones, pero cada vez volvía a regenerarse. Cuando Sesshoumaru mató a Akago, el poder de Hakudoushi disminuyó, así Inuyasha pudo acabar fácilmente con él.

Ambos hermanos se fueron a donde estaba Naraku, que aún tenía a Seremity en sus tentáculos. Pero, su miraba había cambiado, ya no tenía a ninguna de sus extensiones y Akago había muerto, sus ojos expresaban temor al ver que Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru se acercaban, ya no tenía esa mirada de confianza, sabía que si ellos lo atacaban sería su fin. No podría arrancar, Sesshoumaru lo perseguiría hasta hacerlo pedazos.

—Ustedes creen que por haber matado a Akago, van a acabar conmigo —dijo Naraku tratando de no demostrar su angustia.

Sesshoumaru se fue a atacar al tentáculo que tenía atrapada a Seremity, mientras que Inuyasha se fue directo a Naraku.

Naraku se defendió, a Sesshoumaru le costó llegar a donde estaba ella, pero lo hizo, cayó al suelo, Sesshoumaru la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó rápidamente lejos de allí, a donde estaba Jyaken. Diciéndole que la cuidara. Y se fue a atacar a Naraku.

Mientras Inuyasha hacía el Viento Cortante y Aome lanzaba una flecha sagrada, ambos poderes se juntaron dando en el blanco, la flecha de Aome dio en el pecho de Naraku que lo dejo paralizado para que no pudiera arrancar del Viento Cortante, que lo hizo pedazos, los restos de Naraku quedaron por todos lados.

Sesshoumaru se dio la vuelta para ir donde Seremity y vio que ella estaba de pie y caminando hacía él, mientras Inuyasha y su grupo acababan con todos los pedazos de Naraku que habían en el piso.

—Sesshoumaru —dijo Seremity, pero su voz sonaba distinta y sus ojos se veían sin brillo—. Si ella vive, yo también lo haré —dijo después riéndose.

Pero, Seremity se llevó las manos a la cabeza y empezó a apretársela, como queriendo sacarse algo que tenía adentro, Sesshoumaru se acercaba más rápido, Naraku aún seguía dentro de ella.

Seremity se saco las manos de la cabeza y miró a Sesshoumaru que ya estaba bien cerca, su mirada era la misma de siempre, tenía esos ojos brillosos, que irradiaban calor.

—¡Acábalo! —le dijo a Sesshoumaru mientras abría un poco su saco y en su pecho, cerca del corazón donde Sesshoumaru una vez le enterró su látigo había una pequeña luz roja que brillaba, estaba dentro de su cuerpo—. Debes sacarlo —le dijo Seremity que su voz había vuelto a la normalidad.

—¡No lo hagas Sesshoumaru! —gritó Inuyasha que estaba viendo todo y se lanzó a detener a su hermano, pero un campo creado por Seremity se lo impidió.

—¡No te metas Inuyasha! Es la única manera —le dijo Seremity.

Sesshoumaru no sabía que hacer, pero si no lo hacía ella seguiría estando bajo el poder de Naraku, así que atacó, mientras más se acercaba la luz resplandecía más y los ojos de Seremity se volvían sin vida nuevamente, hasta que llegó al lado de ella y le enterró su mano en el mismo lugar que hace unos años le había enterrado el látigo. Una esfera de luz salió del cuerpo de Seremity, que caía a los brazos de Sesshoumaru, mientras Inuyasha destruía la esfera roja. Cuando hizo eso Aome y los demás se dieron cuenta que los restos de Naraku se pulverizaban junto con el resto de sus extensiones y el Agujero Negro del Monje Miroku, desapareció.

Sesshoumaru tenía en sus brazos a Seremity, cuando sintió que Jyaken se acercaba.

—Sesshoumaru —le dijo Seremity con la voz entrecortada sin dejar de llorar—. Prométeme, que si muero no me revivirás.

—Pero… —dijo Sesshoumaru.

—Promételo —le dijo Seremity mirando a Sesshoumaru a sus ojos.

—Está bien —le dijo mientras la tomaba en sus brazos y la llevaba lejos de allí—. Yo no te dejare morir —le dijo cuando llegaron a un bosque y la dejo apoyada en un árbol.

—Lo sé —dijo Seremity mientras le sonreía—. Jyaken, debes cuidar a Lin.

—¡Seremity! —dijo el pequeño demonio que no aguantó más y se puso a llorar.

—Ten —dijo Sesshoumaru entregandole el collar de jade—. Lo perdiste hace un tiempo.

—Dejatelo —dijo Seremity que apenas le salia la voz—. Te dará suerte —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

En ese momento llegaron Inuyasha, Aome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara y Kohaku. Al darse cuenta de esto Sesshoumaru, se quedó en silencio.

Seremity le acarició la mejilla a Sesshoumaru, le sonrió y sus ojos se cerraron, su mano cayó al piso. Sesshoumaru al ver esto la tomó en sus brazos y la apretó contra su cuerpo, pero ya no podía hacer nada le había prometido no revivirla, aunque quería olvidar lo dicho.

—¡Seremity! —le dijo mientras la abrazaba fuertemente, pero ella ya no sentía nada.

—¡Señor Sesshoumaru! —le dijo Jyaken que no paraba de llorar.

Sesshoumaru dejó a Seremity en el suelo, la miraba, parecía dormida, tan tranquila, como tantas veces la vio dormir a la sombra de los arboles, o bajo las estrellas, recordó cuando la conoció, recordó cuando sonreía, y recordó aquellos ojos verdes llenos de alegria, que siempre lo miraban amenazantes y que nunca se dejaban ser menos ante él, quería sacar a Colmillo Sagrado, pero no pudo. Si lo hacía ella no se lo perdonaría, como tampoco se perdonaría ella misma por haberse dejado manipular por Naraku.

—¡¿No piensas hacer nada Sesshoumaru?! —le dijo enojado Inuyasha, pero no consiguió respuesta—. ¡Si tú no lo haces, lo haré yo, entrégame a Colmillo Sagrado! —le dijo después mientras sacaba a Colmillo de Acero, a su lado Aome veía a su amiga el en suelo y lloraba.

Sesshoumaru se paró y se dio la vuelta a ver a Inuyasha que estaba listo para atacarlo, pero no le dijo nada sólo lo miró, Inuyasha nunca había visto a su hermano así, sus ojos fríos mostraban tristeza y rabia. Guardó a Colmillo de Acero y fue a donde estaba Seremity, pasando por al lado de Sesshoumaru sin decirle nada. Inuyasha se sentó cerca de ella, la miró y la besó en las mejillas, una lágrima salió del rostro de Inuyasha, se levantó y se fue a donde estaba Aome llorando.

—Vamonos —le dijo Inuyasha—. No tenemos nada más que hacer aquí.

Aome se subió en su espalda, mientras Sango, Shippo y Kohaku se subieron a Kirara, Miroku se fue sólo.

Sesshoumaru volvió a tomar a Seremity y empezó a caminar.

La perla se volvió a completar, quedándose a cargo de Aome, Inuyasha siempre la va a ver a su época o ella viene a la de él. Mientras que Sango, Miroku, Kohaku y Kirara se fueron a reconstruir la aldea de exterminadores, Shippo se quedó junto con Inuyasha en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede.

Kikyo sigue deambulando junto con sus serpientes, hasta que su corazón consiga la paz que necesita y el odio sea olvidado.

Por otro lado, se podía ver caminado a un demonio muy fuerte junto a otro más pequeño.

Era un anoche estrellada y despejada, Sesshoumaru y Jyaken caminaban hacía donde habían dejado a los otros después de haberle hecho un favor a Seremity.

—¿Qué haces, Jyaken? —le dijo Sesshoumaru al ver que el demonio se quedaba atrás.

—Buscó a Seremity, Amo —le dijo el demonio mientras miraba las estrellas.

Sesshoumaru recordó lo que Seremity le había dicho una vez a Jyaken sobre las estrellas y su padre, tomó el collar que colgaba de su cuello, el collar de Seremity, miró al cielo y allí, en las estrellas pudo ver la imagen del rostro sonriente de Seremity, aunque sólo por un momento, se quedó mirando hasta que Jyaken le habló.

—Debe estar con ellos ahora —le dijo—. Ya cumplimos con lo que nos pidió, la dejamos junto con su madre y el Señor Inutaisho.

Sesshoumaru se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar, pero un fuerte y frió viento hizo que su cabellera se moviera y una voz se escuchó en el viento.

—Siempre voy a estar contigo, Sesshoumaru —le dijo la voz.

—¡Seremity! —dijo el demonio mientras se daba la vuelta y miraba el cielo.

Y allí en lo alto, con las estrellas estaba Seremity mirándolo a los ojos, en su rostro se veía una sonrisa, pero por sus mejillas corrían unas lágrimas, Sesshoumaru se quedó mirando hasta que desapareció, sintió que algo le había caído en la mejilla, se paso su mano y tomo una pequeña piedra que había caído de Seremity, era una de sus lágrimas.

—Ya se fue, Amo —le dijo Jyaken interrumpiendo a Sesshoumaru en sus pensamientos.

Sesshoumaru se dio vuelta y siguieron caminando, más a lo lejos se escuchaba a una niña cantar.

"Estarán en la montaña

O en el bosque de Allá

En el viento o en el mar

Donde, donde Estarán

Señor Sesshoumaru

Donde, donde estarás

Señor Jyaken

Donde, donde estarás

Yo estoy contenta

Porque mi amo llegó

¡Lin ya no esta sola!"

Sesshoumaru y Jyaken vieron a la niña que sonreía, Jyaken la miró y vio que la sonrisa de ella se parecía mucho a la de Seremity y fue a su lado. Mientras Sesshoumaru tomaba la piedra que le había dado Seremity y se la entregó a Lin.

—Esto te mandó Seremity —le dijo a la niña que tomó la piedra y se la guardó.

—Lin siempre se acordara de ella —dijo.

Sesshoumaru se sentó apoyado en un árbol, mientras Jyaken y Lin comían, y miraba las estrellas.

**_FIN_**

* * *

_Hola_

_Este es el último capítulo de mi fic, espero les haya gustado a todos los que lo leyeron ^^_

_Muchas gracias por todas sus lecturas_

_y hasta la próxima_

_Nos vemos!!!_


End file.
